EL Sol y la luna
by funichan
Summary: El es el sol y ella la luna que siempre estan juntos ,Serena tendra que decidir entre tres amores sera el destino marcado Darien, la estrella fugas de Seiya o el amor de Ayhet. 3
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

MI MEJOR AMIGO

Serena no era muy inteligente siempre llegaba tarde y sabia que por eso las demas se enojaban con ella – si sigues asi no seras una buena princesa – Rey le decia siempre las demas solo la miraban con caras se desepcion ella trababa pero no podia siempre se quedaba dormida pero valia la pena en la noche siempre desde ya muchos años hablaba con su mejor amigo Ayhed desde pequeños fueron muy unidos el es mucho mayor que ella pero una amistad muy cercana los unio, nunca les conto a sus amigas por que el era muy especial para ella, el estudiaba para convertirse en doctor y cuando lo lograra regresaria como se lo habia prometido.

Todabia recuerda como lo conocio ella regresaba de la escuela y de pronto lo vio,

el se veia despeinado rubio con los ojos grises perdidos y todo desarreglado como si hubiera estado en una pelea caminaba directo al puente donde estaba el lago lo veia raro pero algo le dijo que lo siguiera cuando el estaba por subirse al puente ella lo tomo de su mano el volteo a verla y los ojos azules y siceros se vieron con los ojos grises de el.

Hola – soy serena- su resplandor curo algo de su alma sin darse cuenta pero el si se dio cuenta el la abrazo fuerte y sintio algo especial y lloro y ella lo abrazo sintio que todo el desconteto de su vida de las peleas en las calles y con sus padres se borraban el habia pensado que ya a nadie le importaba pero esa pequeña persona con solo verlo y decirle hola lo salvo de su intento de suicidio, era como si curara su alma y asi decidio que el cuidaria de el alma de ella.

Yo -soy Ayhed -

Asi fue como todos los dia despues de la escuela ella iba al puente y se sentaban a platicar con el ,

ella era muy pequeña pero muy alegre, el era muy serio con todo pero con ella no el siempre le llevaba dulces ya no peleaba habia decidido continuar con los estudios y ser alguien pero todo lo hacia por ella ya habian pasado los años y llego el dia que el tubo que irse le envio una nota en una caja de chocolates junto con un celular , la nota decia:

Mi Serena yo me tengo que ir a estudiar a Londres pero regresare para estar contigo no llores te dejo este celular escondelo te llamare todas las noches no fallare ningun dia y cuando mevuelva el mejor doctor volvere a japon y estaremos los juntos.

A si paso el tiempo las peleas contra los enemigos ella convertida en sailor moon no se lo dijo a el porque el regresaria de inmediato y ella queria que el estubiera bien y eso era no preocuparlo.

Todas las noches el le llamaba para platicar con ella, el estudia para convertirse en doctor ese habia sido el trato con su padre, asi podria dirijir el hospital de su padre que era el mas prestijioso de japon y el lo hacia solo para demostrarle que si podia ademas gracias a su querida serena habia descubrierto que amaba esa vocacion -por que es grandioso salvar vidas- habia dicho su serena el la amaba no habia vuelto a japon por que sabia que si lo hacia no querria volver a separace algo muy fuerte lo unia a ella pero el estaba a punto de terminar y regresaria sabia que su querida serena tenia amigas y un novio que por casualidades de la vida estaba estudiando lo mismo que el pero el juzgaria si el era el indicado sabia que era muy posesivo con ella pero asi era sonrio al ver todos los regalos que le llevaba .

Voy por ti mi querida Serena...

Espero que les guste 3


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

EL REGRESO

Rey -Serena despierta estas otra vez en las nubes – perdón Rey jeje es que estaba pensando en algo

Rey – eso sera algo nuevo Serena – Rey dejame en paz !

Emy -ya chicas no pelen Serena tenemos que hablar contigo veraz ya estamos en ultimo año de preparatoria y empiezan las platicas para entrar a la universidad y tal vez no podamos vernos entre semana tan seguido por eso hemos decidido que por lo menos un fin de semana nos veamos.

Todas se quedaron de a piedra, Emy siempre al grano, después de charlar mas y de algunas peleas de Serena y Rey se despidieron y cada una se fue para su casa.

Serena iba camino a su casa suspiro se la paso bien con las chicas,pero ya no las vería tan seguido por lo de la escuela sabia que ellas ya habían decidido carrera, ella la verdad que estaba confundida le había preguntado a Darien y el le dijo que no se preocupara pero ella vio en sus ojos el ni nadie tenían esperanzas que estudiara nada se dijo – creo que piensan que soy una buena para nada-.

Darien últimamente esta muy ocupado desde que entro a trabajar al hospital se que tiene mucho trabajo como medico en ese hospital por que es uno de los mas prestigiosos del país pero me gustaría que me presentara a sus demás amigos se que tiene reuniones pero no me invita por que no me se comportar vio alas estrellas y vio unas estrellas fugases y suspiro otra vez también extrañaba a Seya,Taiki y Yaten ellos habían regresado princesa Kaykyuu les había dado permiso de regresar ala tierra pero estaban muy ocupados por su carrera ,por su regreso tenían muchos conciertos y no se habitan podido ver sabia de ellos por los programas de televisión y revistas.

Cuando estaba llegando a su casa vio a alguien parado junto ala entrada cruzado de manos pero cuando vio su mirada lo reconoció en un instante corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que llego junto a el y el acorto la distancia abrazándola -te extrañe mi Serena - susurro yo también- Ayhet el tomo su mano y le deposito un beso- bella princesa regrese – bienvenido...

Después de ver a su querida serena le contó que estaba trabajando en un hospital como jefe pero que el tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para ella, le mostró todos lo regalos que le compro ropa, zapatos, dulces, bolsos perfumes de todo, ella le dijo que no era necesario lo abrazo y se acostó en sus piernas como cuando era chica pero su querida serena había crecido y se había vuelto hermosa le pregunto que le pasaba y ella le había contado de sus inseguridades le dijo -no se que hacer con mi futuro no se que estudiar soy muy mala en los estudios apenas voy a pasar dime como le voy hacer- el le acaricio la cabeza y -no te preocupes- yo estoy contigo ahora te ayudare a estudiar y veraz que si asistes a todos los talleres algo te llamara y hay descubrirás que quieres ser, y yo estaré contigo, saliendo de la escuela te esperare y te llevare para que te apuntes también te mostrare mi oficina para que me ayudes a decorarla siguieron platicando de mil cosas.

Serena lo vio marcharse pero se sintió mejor ,no era por todos los regalos, no era ese no te preocupes que era diferente a los demás a los de Darien a los de las chicas era un no te preocupes ¨ yo se que tu puedes creo en ti ¨lo lograre por ti se dijo y no se dio cuenta que algo brillaba en su corazón, guardo toda su ropa que parecía que había comprado una tienda pero el le decía lo vi y pensé ese es perfecto para ella sintió un latido fuerte ,pero rápido voltio la cara para ambos lados borrando ese sentimiento antes se sentía algo sola Luna ya no venia a casa por que se quedaba con Artemis y Mina, y su mama entro a trabajar con su papa y llegaban tarde Samy se fue a estudiar con su tía a yakokima ,pero ya no ahora pensaba que mañana seria un día distinto...

Espero que sigan leeyendo mi historia gracias por los comentarios ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la mañana despertó temprano, ahora si sentía que todo estaba bien despertó como nueva

se alisto y llego temprano ala escuela pero nadie se dio cuenta que por primera vez llego temprano.

Todos estaban estrezados por los exámenes y por la universidad Serena vio alas chicas y la s saludo -hola chicas- las chicas le contentaron con un hola pero se veían muy ocupadas todos estaban muy ocupados -muy bien serena tienes que ser fuerte -sonó su celular y vio un mensaje era Ayhet: hola como te va pregunta lo de las clases extras para el examen y los talleres pasare por ti.

Serena se apresuro a contestarle -eh si - y se fue ha preguntar le dieron toda la información y se apunto a clases extras Ayhet era muy poco expresivo con todo el mundo pero ella lo conocía muy bien estaba tan alegre que no le importaba tener que estudia es mas sentía como una nueva energía fluía y en verdad era una nueva energía solo que ella no se había dado cuenta incluso unos cuantos mechones se había vuelto de color plateado y su mirada había una diferente luz.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Kon..

Hola a todos soy su nuevo jefe mi nombre -es Ayhet Kon y sera un gusto trabajar con ustedes solo espero su profesionalismo y perfección gracias les dio una mirada a todo el personal del hospital -bueno todos pueden volver a sus labores-.

- Darieeen - le dijo Mark ( su compañero en el hospital)- no crees que nuestro nuevo jefe es un poco arrogante su mirada es muy fría y nos puso mas trabajo pero bueno hay que invitarlo ala fiesta todos van a ir vas a llevar a tu novia yo voy a llevar a la miá – no creo a lo mejor llevo a una amiga – huy Darien - no es lo que piensas a ella no le gusta este tipo de fiestas - (mientras que por dentro pensaba perdona Serena) bueno pues ya esta decidido- Darien tu seras quien lo invitara -que Mark- -anda Darien te lo dejo- mientras que corre y deja a Darien con la palabra en la boca mientras que una gota de sudor corre por su cabeza y como si lo hubiera invocado pasaba su jefe Ayhet -hola como esta - Ayhet ni lo veía pero cuando lo vio se encontraron los ojos y cuando se saludaron de manos los dos sintieron algo raro -si doctor ?- aah si perdone no me he presentado soy el doctor Darien Chiva estoy trabajando y asiendo también mi doctorado en el hospital – doctor Darien Chiva un gusto – (con que el es el novio de mi Serena y esta trabajando en mi hospital)lo vio como analizándolo -y bien que me quiere decir doctor Chiva-disculpe pues los residentes van a ser una reunión en la casa del doctor Mark Hun y venia invitarlo aunque es usted nuestro jefe también es de nuestra edad y quería invitarlo puede traer a su novia todos lo van a ser- usted también la va a llevar doctor Chiva- aah no ella no puede- (que mirada tan fría, no me cae tan bien )-gracias por la invitación pero no,tengo algo mas importante que hacer- y con eso se va dejando a Darien un poco desconcertado mirando su mano (sentía algo raro pero ha de ser mi imaginación si hubiera un nuevo enemigo lo sabríamos).

Ayhet iba caminando asía su escritorio no aguantaba mas cerro con llave y golpeo la pared de coraje (por que el que tiene a lo que mas quiero pero el no la valora , y no seré yo que se lo haga ver, solo tratare de estar cerca por si ella me necesita pero juro que si el se pasa no se lo perdonare maldito Darien Chiva!) trata de calmarte se decía mientras veía la foto de Serena se sintió triste el la amaba tanto que no importa si el vivía su vida entera solo, sin amar nadie mas que ella, no es que no lo hubiera intentado pero era algo mas fuerte que lo unía a ella, por eso tan bien se había alejado de ella pero ya no mas ,si el se hacia viejito viendo la vida de ella aunque fuera a distancia lo aria pero eso si que nadie tratara de tocarle un cabello a su Serena.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Serena esperaba a Ayhet afuera de la escuela y lo vio llegar en su moto y el le tendió con su mano un casco negro con una ala y un corazón Serena se lo puso y se fueron llegaron a los talleres ella se apunto serian entre semana y las clases extras después de clases el había quedado que la recogería y la llevaría a todas sus clases y le ayudaría, les contó a sus papas y la apoyaron estaban orgullosos por su hija y muy contentos por la llegada de Ayhet ellos confiaban mucho en el , Serena no les dijo nada alas chicas quería darles una sorpresa ademas por alguna razón no quería compartir a Ayhet.

Así se hizo una rutina Ayhet pasaba por Serena y la llevaba alas clases extra y a los talleres y cuando salia hay estaba el con una sonrisa le tendía una bolsa con ropa se cambiaba y se iban al cafe Serena trataba de hacer los ejercicios que ahora por alguna razón ya no se le hacían tan difíciles se veía diferente seguía teniendo el cabello con sus ondagos pero el cabello era una mezcla de plateado con mechones dorados y con la ropa que traía se veía fina y distinguida como si fuera una verdadera princesa y el aire y su mirada era muy diferente sus ojos brillaban aunque ella no lo sabia por que lo despistada no se le quitaba era que la ropa era de marca y de diseñadores muy prestigiosos, las chicas estaban tan ocupadas que no se dieron cuenta, Darien siempre estaba ocupado y con llamarla pensaba que bastaba pero los demás que estaban alrededor de serena si se dieron cuenta, serena se estaba volviendo popular y como iba a cada taller conocía ya a casi toda la escuela , pero ella ya había decidido que quería a ser y si que iba a ser difícil muy difícil.

Quiero ser enfermera le dijo a Ayhet el le sonrió se que se puede a lo mejor no es tan bueno como ser doctora pero se que si puedo voy a estudiar mucho, le contaba mientras que caminaba con Ayhet en el parque ella traía un abrigo negro con rayas rojas y unas botas que le combinaban con una blusa blanca ,guantes y un sombrero de conejo que no dejaba ver su cabello solo unos mechones entonces vio que estaba en un anuncio que los Tree Lihg regresaban sonrió de emosion y abrazo a ayhet el sonrió -quieres ir al concierto de hoy se que quieres ver los -Serena -siip voy a llamar alas chicas para ver si quieren ir ase mucho que no las veo solo en los pasillos pero estan un poco ocupadas haber tomo su celular y marco alas chicas pero todas dijeron que estaban ocupadas y no le dejaron terminar para explicarle que era para el concierto de sus amigos pero no pudo sentirse mal por que Ayhet le dijo bueno seremos tu y yo entonces y eso hizo que su corazón volviera a sentirse bien..

Mientras las chicas tenían remordimiento por que Mina llego al templo con Rey para decirles que tenia boletos para el concierto pero solo tenían para ellas , todas estaba hay porque reunían a estudiar pero no le habían dicho a Serena por que siempre era lo mismo se distraían y Serena y Rey se pelaban querían mucho a su amiga pero en verdad necesitaban estudiar y con Serena era imposible Rey quería ser Abogada y Lita Chet Mina iba a entrar a Comunicaciones y Emy por supuesto iba a ser Doctora le había pedido a Darien ayuda para el examen y tampoco le habían dicho a Serena por que armaría un alboroto y tampoco los dejaría estudiar poco sabían ellas ni Darien lo que Serena había cambiado en estos meses...

En el concierto un cantante estaba nervioso, mañana se escribirían otra vez a la escuela había tratado de llamar a su bombón para que fuera al concierto pero en su casa no estaba pero la vería mañana estaba tan contento, seguía amando a Serena aun que el suyo fuera un amor no correspondido pero no por ello dejaba de emocionarse ,sus hermanos no dejaban de mirarlo ellos también querían ver a las chicas pero no dejaban de preocuparse por su hermano Seiya -Taiki- dejalo no entiende Yaten- ademas dentro de poco va iniciar el concierto- Seiya vio como sus hermanos se iban pero el no podía ocultar lo que sentía por su bombón la amaba no podía olvidarla pero esta vez lucharía si se la tenia que robar a Darien lo haría hoy tocare por tu amor bombón...

XD Que piensan yo seguire escribiendo saludos 3


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Las chicas estaban viendo el concierto, mientras que Serena estaba unos asientos a tras viendo el concierto con Ayhet muy emocionada sentía algo cálido en las canciones como si sus amigos brillaran al cantar, mas bien su amigo Seiya era el que brillaba mas volteo a ver a Ayhet y lo vio con el seño fruncido movió la cabeza sin entender a lo mejor a el no le gustaba este tipo de música debí preguntarle primero antes de venir, luego pensare como recompensarlo.

Después de unas cuantas canciones es hay cuando las vio y se dio cuenta de algo que rompió su corazón -ellas estaban contentas reían armaban alboroto pero sin mi- le dolió por que las vio felices y sobretodo en su mente no dejaba de escuchar -me mintieron- aguanto unas canciones mas pero el dolor de sentirse excluida por ellas pudo mas miro a Ayhet y el sin entender el por que le tomo la mano y le dijo -ya nos vamos -si- se levantaron y se fueron el la llevo en su moto paseando por la ciudad de Tokio ella aferrada a el mirado las luces de la ciudad y pensando en sus amigas.

Pararon por un semáforo entonces vio a Darien saliendo de un restaurante,riendo con una chica estaban platicando muy amenamente como si no le importara el tiempo, ella le tomaba la mano y el se dejaba agarrar ella era bonita cabello oscuro y muy sonriente, de pronto Darien dirigió su mirada en ellos pero el no la reconoció, Serena se sintió mal sabia que no era dueña de su tiempo pero en ese tiempo apenas lo vio (por que todos parecen ser mas felices sin mi )-Ayhet se dio cuenta de Darien estaba hay y con una chica esperando para pasar la calle y le dio mucho coraje- (por que el que tiene su amor no la valora no esta con ella, aunque a mi me duela yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz pero esta me la cobrare Darien Chiva).

Arranco y se paso el semáforo en rojo se fue a toda velocidad por la carretera hasta que llegaron a la costa hay se detuvo bajo de la moto, serena lo imito y le dijo – Ayhet que hacemos aquí-Ayhet no la dejo terminar y dijo - es hermoso verdad no te da ganas de ver el mar Serena– (entonces ella se dio cuenta que el quería que se sintiera mejor) miro la puesta de sol y ella no pudo dejar de pensar que el era como el sol brillante, que hacia que ella brillara junto con el el era como su sol personal a si se quedaron hasta que se hizo de noche mientras veían las olas golpear el mar entonces Ayhet derrepente le dijo -unas carreras!- salio corriendo, Serena también corrió tras el cuando estaban apunto de meterse al mar el se detiene, siendo Serena la única que se mojo el se empezó a reír y se tiro en la arena ella también y hay se quedaron viendo las estrellas y la luna ,el veía la luna y volteo a ver a Serena y pensó -ella es como la luna no puedo dejar de verla me atrae para que este con ella siempre Serena es mi luna que siempre me guiá hacia ella.

Ella es mi Luna, el es mi Sol...

El Sol y la Luna...

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Darien se sentía raro sintió algo al ver ala pareja que iba en la moto al ver ala chica que abrazaba al muchacho sintió una pulsada ¿quien seria,la conocería? Se despidió de Yumi y se fue a su casa desconcertado tal vez llamaría a serena mas tarde y eso le quitaría las ansias que sentía.

El concierto fue un éxito había muchas cadenas de televisión cubriendo el concierto sin duda fue uno de los mejores de los chicos por todo el alboroto del concierto, las chicas no pudieron ver a sus amigos y se fueron decepcionas pero felices de por lo menos avelos visto aunque hubiera sido cantado fue espectacular.

Seiya iba con sus hermanos en la limosina cuando una moto paso a toda velocidad y vio el cabello dorado de la chica que iba aferrada del que conducía la moto a toda velocidad pero ese resplandor que sintió le hizo recordar a su bombón se había propuesto conquistarla sin importarle nada y eso lo hacia sentirse libre, primero haría que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos eran diferentes que un amigo ya no se guardaría lo que sentía le diría a todas horas que la ama hasta que borre a Darien le entregaría su corazón y se lo pondría en su mano.

Ayhet dejo a Serena en su casa aun que era tarde no la regañaron por que vieron con quien venia a Ayhet casi lo meten a arrastras a ala casa la madre de Serena adoraba a Ayhet le salían corazoncitos de solo ver a Ayhet ella quería que Serena terminara casándose con Ayhet, el padre de Serena estaba igual que su esposa, Serena solo veía a Ayhet y se reía de el , Ayhet se veía apenado con tantas atenciones de sus papas, siempre había sido lo mismo desde pequeños el se apenaba y terminaba asiendo todo lo que dijieran y comiendo toda la comida de su madre, si estuviera Samy el estaría colgado de el platicando Serena se le hacia gracia estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que le encantaba, se sentía bien como si fuera el retrato de una familia feliz y estuviera completo con Ayhet,eso hacia que sintiera algo cálido en su corazón.

A tirones salio de la casa de Serena mientras que la madre de Serena le gritaba que volviera, Ayhet salio con una sonrisa apenada y con un montón de toper con comida, la madre de Serena decía que no estaba comiendo bien , se fue directo a su casa dejo las cosas en la cocina y se fue a su recamara y se tiro en la cama volteo a ver al balcón y vio la luna se levanto y fue al escritorio y empezó a escribir.

Mi querida luna :

Sabrás cuanto te amo, yo te conocí y me enamore de lejos estoy siempre mirándote, mi Serena sin acercarme, que tonto me he de ver y cuando lloras lloro yo cuando sonríes también lo hago me se de memoria cada gesto cada movimiento aunque todo mi ser te diga te amo tu no lo notas, mi serena si digo que solo eres tu, no te enteras mi necio corazón es así, si solo una vez pudieras mirar tras de mi mascara, ¿podrías amarme ?si estas casada de ese amor que te lastima por favor aunque sea un poco aunque sea mentira ven ami te lo ruego, te lo ruego mi luna mi amor por favor perdoname por no amar a nadie mas se que jamas sabrás que te amo por que esta carta no llegara a ti por que tengo miedo a que si te digo que te amo eso me aleje de ti..

Así se quedo dormido pero una extraña luz lo en volvía dejando al descubierto su frente una marca de un sol..


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

Serena estaba en su cama pensando en las chicas, le dolía de acordarse pero no podía decirles nada para que ,para que se rieran de ella y le dijeran que ellas podían salir si querían ellas no tenían por que pedirle permiso, pero hay lo que le dolía es que le mintieron, ella estaba dispuesta a prensentarles a su Ayhet,un momento desde cuando era su Ayhet!( bueno desde niña había sido posesiva con el o seria algo diferente ella quería mucho a Ayhet, sintió algo cálido en su corazón al pensar en eso, pero antes que empezara a analizar ese sentimiento sonó su teléfono era Darien.

Tomo el teléfono y lo vio sonar ,(su Darien,a lo mejor era un error y ella se equivocaba y el le llamaba para decirle que la amaba, que el quería pasar todo su tiempo con ella que no creyera lo que vio que era una ilusión de algún enemigo malvado o una broma cruel habían preparado y entoces ella le diria que lo amaba tanto).

Le contesto de inmediato- Serena- hola! -Darien -hola princesa como estas, no te desperté- Serena- claro que no,Darien como te ha ido hoy,¿ estuviste ocupado ?sabes te llame en la mañana pero me mandaba al buzón- Darien- oh si hoy estuve todo el día en el hospital,apenas acabo de salir princesa- (Darien se sintió mal por la mentira) Serena se sintió fatal, ¿como ?también me miente por que yo, no creo que les aya hecho algo malo pero de todas continuo con la platica-en serio todo el día estuviste en el hospital vaya es un trabajo muy demandante Darien hay una cafetería que se acaba de abrir y tiene una rueda de la fortuna por que no vamos juntos- Darien – claro princesa el sábado que viene vamos – Serena – lo prometes- Darien – si princesa bueno adiós por que mañana tengo que madrugar- pero Darien tengo mucho que platicar contigo(que su voz se asía mas bajita)- Darien- el sábado princesa y le cuelga -Serena se queda todavía con el teléfono en el oído como ida y luego deja caer la mano sin soltar el teléfono.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado parada con el teléfono en la mano, hasta que con todas sus fuerzas avienta el teléfono, y se deja caer llorando, por que dejaba que la tratara así tal vez antes no se había dado cuenta de eso pero en comparación a Ayhet que siempre estaba con ella veía la diferencia incluso con Seiya era diferente su forma de tratarla, pero Darien la trataba como un niña como tonta, se limpio las lagrimas no se debía rendir ella amaba a Darien y el era para ella o por lo menos así decía su destino ,si mañana seria distinto se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormida pero una extraña luz la en volvió haciendo que se viera en su frente la marca de la luna.

Gracia por todos sus comentarios son los que me animan..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

En la luna, las ruinas del antiguo palacio lunar se estaba reconstruyendo, pero no era por arte de magia o solas había persona todas vestidas de blanco con emblemas de la luna reconstruyendo el palacio lunar, de pronto todas pararon sintieron una corriente eléctrica, dejaron todo y corrieron donde sintieron la energía hay estaba la silueta en forma de polvo de su princesa danzando y cantando sobre las flores lunares que estaban volviendo a crecer ellos sentían su soledad su tristeza.

Ellos vivían antes en la tierra, pero siempre se habían sentido que no encajaban eran torpes no destacaban sentían que no pertenecían hay pero hace unos meses empezaron a tener sueños con su vida en la luna con el palacio, la destrucción con la reina y la pequeña princesa y entonces una marca en su pecho apareció era una luna con eso despertaron y aparecieron en la luna al principio eran apenas unos pocos, desconcertados se miraron pero al ver la luna en su pecho no se sintieron mal y ver la luna aunque estuviera en ruinas, sintieron donde pertenecían ellos eran torpes en la tierra por la gravedad, no eran tan inteligentes por que sus recuerdos estaban sellados y eso les impedía desarrollarse como debían y sus habilidades también estaban selladas era como si fueran discapacitados en ese planeta pero en la luna no.

Con los días empezaban a llegar mas, se refugiaban en lo que quedo del palacio de la luna,pero todos estaban angustiados, que debían hacer los recuerdos que tenían , a ellos los guiaba su reina y la princesa, pero ellas ya no estaban,así que varios de ellos empezaron a llorar por la desesperación, otros empezaron a pedirle a imagen de la reina que debían hacer quien los gobernaría estaban tan confundidos aya no sabían quienes eran, algunos habían vivido vidas simples pero solitarias, otros habían sufrido mucho y pasaban hambre y dolor.

Los niños que habían llegado eran pocos pero varios de ellos vivían en orfanatos en la tierra o habían estado apunto de morir por maltratos de sus supuestos padres pero todo ese dolor se borraba y solo recordaban lo que habían vivido en la luna hasta algunos habían encontrado a sus padres de nuevo, como si el tiempo trágico se hubiera detenido y vuelto a comenzar y eran ellos los ahora estaban de nuevo aquí y esos niños les daban esperanza y fueron ellos los que cantaban una vieja canción de cuna lunar, y enfrente de ellos apareció aun que fuera borrosa la silueta de su princesa cantándoles a los niños eso los hizo de nuevo creer y ser mas fuertes esas visitas aparecían de repente pero eso los motivaba.

Empezaron a reconstruir el palacio las ciudades y a pensar que tal vez su princesa estaba también perdida en la tierra sola sufriendo y sin saber nada, como ellos les paso, entonces empezaron a mirar con rencor ala tierra su reino había sufrido por culpa de la tierra ,ellos encontrarían la manera de encontrar a su princesa de nuevo y a los que faltaban de su reino no dejarían que estuvieran solos otra vez ,el que los guiaba era Garet el era el regente de las ciudades ellos habían construido una pantalla para que la tierra siguiera viendo ala luna desierta y devastada mientras ellos seguían levantado el reino en espera de su princesa y gente.

Gracias por leer...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Garet el regente lunar ,miraba ala tierra con esperanza si, con esperanza de encontrar a su querida princesa y a cada una de la gente lunar que dormía en la tierra, claro que sentía rencor contra la tierra pero era mas importante encontrarlos que una guerra, ademas ellos eran gente de paz y ya habían sufrido mucho, solo querían de nuevo estar todos juntos y que la luna vuelva a ser el hogar para ellos por eso depositaba toda su fe en esos dos chicos que enviaba ala tierra, ellos eran unos de los primeros en regresar ala luna, habían vivido una vida hay en la tierra muy horrible y pero ellos igual que el tenían esperanza y por eso los enviaba uno de ellos le tenia casi fobia ala gente de la tierra pero se armo de valor para ir, ellos tenían el poder al cantar y con eso localizarían a su gente y a su adorada princesa por que lo que tiene la gente de la luna que les enseño su dulce princesa y soberana es en creer en no dejar a nadie solo y ellos los encontrarían cantando.

Calet y Fralet regresaron a la tierra , estaban en un estudio trabajando en el disco que se iba alanzar mundialmente, Calet trabajaba ponía su alma en la música que estaba componiendo por que sabia que era para la princesa y para su gente,el era rubio con ojos azules oscuros,con mirada alegre y coqueta, pero era una mascara por lo menos en la tierra, por que el tenia fobia a los terrícolas en su vida anterior ellos no habían sido buenos había visto lo peor de la humanidad, pero se recordaba que solo lo hacia por estar con ella su princesa, el había sido muy unido a ella en la antigua luna ellos jugaban mucho y todavía podía oír a su princesa cantando o riendo.

Estaba recordando eso cuando vio un plato de comida, (era Fralet que se lo podía en el teclado) Fralet- come Calet llevas horas- y con eso se fue al otro lado del estudio y se sentó en su escritorio mientras que tecleaba a toda velocidad, Calet vio la comida y le dijo -gracias – Fralet escribía la letra, el era de pocas palabras con mirada azulada seductora era muy bien parecido el tenia el cabello negro con puntas rubias, estaba componiendo la letra de las canciones que les cantarían, el sábado era el lanzamiento mundial, su objetivo era a toda costa encontrarlos por eso debían ser famosos, mas que cualquiera mas que nadie y por eso harían hasta lo imposible, su gente en la luna tenían fe en ellos y por su gente perdida, por la princesa, el duo Yue aparecería.

En otro lado del mundo Michiru y Haruka estaban haciendo sus maletas para regresar a Tokio querían darle una sorpresa a su princesa también habían pensado que seria bueno que ya que estaba apunto de terminar la preparatoria ellas se convirtieran en sus maestras para enseñarle como ser una perfecta soberana, en esto ultimo Haruka estaba muy emocionada ellas pensaban que iba ser un poco difícil pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo ellas dejaban todo por la princesa, un que en el fondo se sentían tristes por los sueños propios dejados.

Per ellas no sabían, que eso ultimo ese pensamiento aun que fuera oculto seria lo que haría que ellas perdieran lo que en verdad aman.

Entre la tierra y la luna una luz se deslizaba hasta llegar al palacio lunar donde la silueta de Serena como la princesa lunar bailaba en las flores mientras que la gente lunar la veía algunos inclinados otros contentos otros llorando por su canto,la luz se a cerco a Serena el reflejo de ella sonrió y toco la luz dejando la silueta de un hombre que ella solo podía ver en la luz ella ,los dos desaparecieron en forma de luz y así volviendo ala tierra a sus cuerpos ..


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Darien estaba como loco ya no aguanta este día había estado de locos primero lo cambiaron de área y le tocaba atender a los enfermos mas viejitos pero después lo habían puesto a bañarlos y le cambiaron de turno y de repente su jefe el doctor Ayhet Kon lo seguía por todo el hospital encontrando cualquier pretexto para regañarlo y a serlo sentir como un niño y lo miraba como si fuera un inútil pero lo mas desesperante era que parecía que tenia un detector para encontrarlo en todas partes en el asesor, en los pasillos, en el comedor hasta en los baños ya no sabia que hacer no sabia si le había hecho algo, pero no creía este era el peor día de su vida.

En la preparatoria había todo un alboroto por la llegada de los Three Ligths, había una fila de chicas esperando en la entrada todas gritaban, bajaron los chicos con tranquilidad pero Seiya bajo sin mirar a nadie y salio corriendo hacia el salón de clases por fin la vería, su bombón había esperado tanto su corazón latía con mucha emoción, en la entrada estaban las chicas pero no podían ver a sus amigos por que casi toda la población femenina estaba resibiendolos, Mina no se rendía y gritaba mientras saltaba Yateen!mientras que las otras trataban de abrirse paso para verlos, pero ellos mismo estaba abriéndose paso cuando vieron alas chicas y las saludaron Yaten con su cara de hastió pero con una sonrisa pensando en que Mina nunca cambia.

Serena estaba en el salón alistándose se sentía muy bien había tenido un sueño muy bonito donde baila y había muchas flores pero lo mejor es cuando veía a un hombre no veía su rostro pero si su sonrisa y se iba con el bailando, pero bueno después pensaba en el sueño, tenia que tener todo listo, porque los maestros para apoyar a los alumnos todos los que estan en talleres se reunirían o saldrían temprano pero solo podían se los alumnos que ya llevaban tiempo en los cursos los demás tendrían sus clases normales y serena estaba en tal cantidad de talleres y cursos que no sabia en cual iría primero aun que ya sabia que quería ser enfermera y quería concentrarse en eso pero los demás talleres quería que participara, había descubierto que con un poco de esfuerzo podía cantar bien hasta bailar y les había tomado cariño y en eso estaba pensando pero algo choco con ella sacando le un chipote a ella y a Seiya.

Que choco por ir tan rápido pero se recupero al ver que era Serena -bombón!grito Seiya- serena tan mareada que estaba por el golpe solo atino a decir -hola -ya mas despierta grito Seiya!

como estas aquí en la escuela guuaaau!- mientras que lo abrazaba y brincaba por la emoción.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Seiya se había quedado sin habla al ver a Serena a lo mejor era por que no la había visto en mucho tiempo pero se veía hermosa su cabello su mirada hasta su toque le dio chispas, !Seiya despierta!responderme! ¿donde estan los demás chicos ?-Seiya por fin pudo hablar y le dijo- no se, no me importa ,digo al rato vienen bombón, Serena yo te tengo que decir algo muy serio- Serena – si Seiya dime-Seiya- quieres ser mi esposa, casate conmigo mientras se incava y besaba su mano Serena -queee seiya que bromista eres jijijiji-(mientras se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho Seiya) empezaban allegar los de mas alumnos juntos con Yaten , Taiki y las chicas Mina se había colgado de Yaten mientas que el tenia una cara de resinacion total , Lita y Emy estaban platicando con Taiki.

Seiya estaba sentado alado de Serena tratando de conversarla para que fuera a su ensayo después de clases ,con descabelladas ocurrencias ,mientras que Serena no dejaba de sonrojarse Seiya no dejaba de decirle piropos así los encontraron las chicas y los cantantes Serena al verlos paso de largo a las chicas y saludo a Taiki y a Yaten que también se dieron cuenta de lo hermosa que estaba Serena la madurez pensaron ellos las chicas no notaron que Serena las evito, lo que si notaron que su amiga había cambiado algo pero no sabia que, pero no pudieron pensar mucho en ello por que llego la maestra.

La maestra les ordeno que se sentaran y empezó a decirles - muy bien creo que ya se dieron cuenta que tenemos nuevos alumnos por favor les pido que se comporten ya que ustedes ya son de ultimo año y espero lo mejor mientras a todos los miraba con una mirada severa, bueno por favor preséntense ante la clase, Taiki fue el primero -soy Taiki Kou y espero llevarme bien con todos y terminar mis estudios ,el siguiente fue Yaten que se presento con un simple soy Yaten Kou el ultimo fue Seiya que se presento diciendo - soy Seiya Kou y estoy enamorado de alguien de esta escuela y vio directamente a Serena ,mientras guiñaba un ojo y se sentaba .se quedaron en silencio después el grito del salón se escucho por toda la escuela , las chicas estaban sin habla por que sabían de quien estaba enamorado sus hermanos se tapaban la cara esto no saldría bien quien sabe que estaría pensando su hermano.

Serena estaba sorprendida su amigo estaba enamorado de alguien vaya no sabia eso le preguntaría a Seiya quien es y trataría de ayudarlo por lo menos alguien seria feliz ella estaba enamorada de Darien pero Darien estaba enamorado de ella o por lo menos seria el mismo amor sin condiciones sin restricciones que daba ella suspiro el amor duele su pecho le dolía cada vez que pensaba en Darien,ella siempre había luchado por Darien se había arriesgado en cada batalla daba su vida por el tal vez ella no era la novia modelo, pero en verdad necesitaba que Darien fuera esta vez el príncipe valiente que la salvara.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Sonó la campana del receso y todos se empezaron a levantar las chicas se levantaron en seguida y se fueron directo asía Serena, pero Serena muy hábilmente las esquivo entre los alumnos, Seiya que la seguía con la mirada se dio cuenta de eso y pensó que era raro , pero también eso le convenía pasar tiempo a solas con Serena.

Sus hermanos estaban con el preguntándole que fue todo eso, pero el solo podía pensar en su plan que daría marcha y los dejo con una sonrisa y diciéndoles -adiós hermanitos -(y un no se metan silencioso.

Serena iba caminando a toda prisa, lo menos que quería en ese instante era tener un encuentro con las chicas, no las enfrentaría ni les diría nada, pero eso si ellas la habían dejado fuera de su vida pues ella también lo haría, iba asía la clase de baile se cambio de ropa y se puso un conjunto negro con gris oscuro para bailar se soltó el cabello sus compañeros de baile la estaban esperando junto con los de canto habían decidido que para ganar mas puntos extra para fin de curso harían una obra donde ella seria la actriz principal, pero era secreto que ella seria la actriz estelar por que con eso harían que entrara mas gente a ver la obra Mina había intentado en las audiciones pero solo la dejaron de ayudante de escenario.

Para que nadie se enterara por eso ensayaban con los de canto, harían una obra donde se buscaba a una princesa que salia en sueños y ella aparecía ala mitad de la obra sorprendiendo a todos, Ayhet la ayudaba con sus diálogos y aprender los pasos el era buen bailarín pero decía que solo con ella podría bailar, ella pensaba que también solo con el bailaría así de bien, por que se sentía tan cómoda con el un que ahora baila con gracia como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

Seiya buscaba a Serena pero no la encontraba , las chicas por igual así regresaron a clases pero sonó la campana y nada de Serena ,Mina le susurraba a Lita-oye y Serena – Lita -no se Mina- entonces la maestra las callo- por favor señoritas podrían poner atención ami clase y para que sepan la señorita Serena Tsukino tiene talleres extra así que ella se puede ir temprano de verían de aprender de ella sobre todo tu Aino que no andas bien en tus calificaciones de verías de juntarte con ella para que mejores tus calificaciones, Mina se le salían los ojos igual que a Emy y Lita y los chicos también se quedaron sorprendidos la clase ni se inmuto era bien sabido que Serena le echaba ganas ella se había a cercado a varios para pedirles ayuda y otros estaban en las clases de regularización con ella las chicas se pusieron a hablar de eso cuando salio la maestra como Serena esta en un taller a lo mejor es de cómic o de dibujo se rió Mina – Emy le dijo- Mina no seas así y debes estar tan mal para que la maestra diga que Serena esta mejor que tu, Lita solo asistió con la cabeza.

Darien estaba sentado en una banca del hospital descansando en eso un café se pone frente a el era Yumi ella era hermosa y muy inteligente se llenaban bien pero a Serena no le aria gracia que saliera con amigas pero es que había veces que no tenia nada que hablar con Serena primero por que no era de su edad y otra por que la verdad no tenían nada en común, solo los enemigos y su pasado con el milenio de plata ademas Serena era su novia y el ya conocía el futuro y ese era que Serena estaba con el. Y pues no creía que estuviera mal platicar con otras personas.

Serena salia de las regaderas de la escuela se había puesto ropa que Ayhet le había regalado era un falda larga rosa pálido un una abertura en en lado con unos botines y con un chaleco con una flor que le combinaba una boina que tapaba sus ondagos y salio ala puerta en busca de Ayhet las chicas estaban esperando a Serena por lo de Seiya, era serio habían tenido una pelea después de clases donde le habían preguntado que era lo que pretendía con su amiga y si el recordaba que ella tenia novio, el se fue sin decirles nada a ellas, sus hermanos tampoco hablaron y casi se lo llevaron a rastras y lo metieron a una limosina.

Ellas tendrían que hablar muy seriamente con Serena, ella también les debía una explicación de seguro ella propicio algo y ella debía entender que tenia un novio y tenia que respetarlo y tenia un futuro con el Darien y ella tenia que seguir con su destino tenia que madurar y dejar de ser infantil.

Serena paso como si nada ala do de ellas vio a lo lejos la moto de Ayhet se fue con solo ver lo sonrió y se fue con el.

Estaban en el parque Serena estaba acostada en las piernas de Ayhet y el estaba recargado en un árbol.

Serena – ayhet el destino puede estar ya marcado, dime si supieras todo lo que va a suceder en el futuro y con quien vas a estar, pero si estuvieras dudado que fuera real dime crees en el destino marcado- Ayhet- Serena si supiéramos como seria nuestra vida futura o nuestro destino seria una tontería no es que no te crea por que siento que esto te extreza mucho pero si supieras tu futuro ese futuro se destruiría por que ya no te esforzarías por ese destino, por que ya sabes que va a pasar pero para que pase tienes que esforzarte tomar decisiones el mundo es un caleidoscopio hay muchas versiones tuyas pero con diferentes decisiones por ejemplo yo, yo pensaba que mi destino era morir aquel día no tenia esperanza pero tu me la diste y curaste algo ,no no digas nada mi Serena también estaba el hecho que todos pensaban que yo jamas haría nada que jamas pasaría de un mal hijo de un busca pleitos de la mancha en su apellido, todo lo que quieras cambiar lo puedes a ser solo es decisión tu ya cada cosa que quiera cambiar en ti en tu forma de vida en tus amigos en ti y yo confió en ti y tu confiás en mi solo eso me importa no necesito saber el futuro me interesa el presente solo eso y eso es lo que tu deberías pensar no dejes que nadie efluya en ti tu sola puedes decidir que clase de futuro quieres para ti.

Serena se sentía en paz las palabras de Ayhet la habían puesto a pensar era cierto, que ya sabia como seria su vida, pero para eso tenían que vivir y ella tenia que esforzase pero también Darien por esa razón le daría una oportunidad el tenia que ponerse las pilas en su relación o lo mejor era que se dieran un tiempo eso le daría a ella la oportunidad de pensar en su futuro solo esperaba que cualquiera de las decisiones las chicas no armaran un alboroto por que ya estaba cansada que ellas se metieran en su vida pero cuando las necesitaba no estaban ni si quiera Luna estaba con ella, ella era su consejera junto con Artemis no era que se estuviera quejando pero ellas no la dejaban decidir su vida pero ellas si podían a ser lo que quisieran.

Ayhet había empezado a tener sueños raros pero hermosos donde bailaba con su Serena, bailan sobre flores ella sonreía y el podía decirle que la amaba tanto hasta la había besado en el sueño y había sentido cosquillas y todo el amor que le tenia, ella le preguntaba quien era el le decía que ella sabia quien era así todas las noches en el sueño el sentía que por alguna razón ella estaba en peligro y iba con ella para bailar sobre flores por el espacio hasta llegar otra vez a su cama y dejarla hay ella le pedía que no se fuera pero el se despedía robando le un beso casto en sus labios y veía muchas luces.

Se despertaba contento pero consternado los sueños eran tan reales que tenían un efecto en el por que lo hacían desear algo que sabia que jamas tendría el amor de Serena.

Serena despertaba con muy buen humor había tenido otra vez el sueño solo podía recordar pedazos del sueño pero lo que si recordaba era que en el sueño alguien la besaba justo cuando pasaba eso despertaba se alisto por que hoy tendría un día muy agitado primero en la mañana vería a Seiya por un ensayo que haría para un concierto en la noche, que también estaba invitada había un especie de festival de cantantes que parciparian y en la tarde vería a Darien para su cita y de hay se iría a ver alas chicas, le sorprendió que fueran a su casa ayer pero como no la encontraron le dejaron un mensaje donde le decían que había junta en el templo de Rey hoy tenia un largo día.

Seiya se despertó temprano estaba esperando a Serena ayer había tenido un especie de percance con las chicas pero eso no le importaba, sus hermanos después de mucho discutir le dijeron que lo apoyarían pero si Serena le decía que solo lo quería como amigo el tenia que aceptarlo el les dijo con una sonrisa triste que estaba bien pero que lo dejaran luchar por que por lo menos tenia que intentarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Hoy seria el día de su lanzamiento, el grupo Yue aparecería y encotrarian a su gente y a su princesa en el evento varios artistas estarían y ellos serian presentados por un grupo los Three lights y por una violinista llamada Michiru Kaioh y saldrían darían todo.

Serena llego un parque de diversiones en la mañana, en donde tenían un gran escenario y donde había una clase de feria donde había bailarines y payasos pero estaba cerrado abrirían en la tarde casi en la noche ya había fila para entrar, ella enseño el gafete que Seiya le dio y les dijo que tenia que ir ala sala de ensayos traía una falda brizada blanca con lineas doradas y algunas rosas circulares y un suéter negro con cuello de tortuga y en sus ondagos unos listones dorados con negro y rosas, botas con tacón con una pequeña luna a los lados y una pequeña bolsa que traía en la cintura.

Iba caminando asía el escenario y vio de lejos a sus amigos bailando y se quedo viéndolos, ellos eran muy buenos bailando quiso bailar, con ellos dio una vueltas hasta que su celular empezó a sonar y la despertó de su baile vio su celular era Darien.

Serena -Hola Darien como estas!( Sin poder ocultar su emoción por la llamada).

-Darien – hola princesa como estas, oye no voy a poder ir hoy contigo en la tarde por que tengo mucho trabajo pero otro día sera, Serena estas hay bueno, bueno.

- Serena-( se le había ido el habla el que se creía, no se habían visto en meses)

- Serena-Darien tenia algo importante que hablar contigo.

-Darien-Serena, mi trabajo es importante debes aprender a madurar un poco y me lo puedes decir por teléfono.

-Serena- Darien en serio un que sea podemos vernos mas tarde es importante quiero verte y platicar contigo.

-Darien-ya te dije que no, creo que no puedas decírmelo por el teléfono ( en eso de oyó una voz de mujer, Darien que estas asiendo nos estan esperando para el campamento).

-Serena -vaya te estan esperando no Darien, por eso no puedes regalarme un rato contigo por estar con esa.

-Darien- Serena, mira estoy cansado que siempre me estés cuestionando y te estas poniendo en un plan muy infantil ademas no la llames esa y si voy a un campamento pero lo había prometido antes ,a ti te puedo ver cuando sea .

-Serena -vaya bueno muy bien Darien sera como quieras te diré lo que te iba a decir.

-Darien- muy bien dilo pero rápido ya oíste que me estan esperando(ya molesto por sus amigos lo estaban viendo).

-Serena-(tomando valor por que todo lo que dijo, por que estaba muy dolida por Darien,ella entendía que era su trabajo claro que lo entendía y entendía que el quisiera pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero ella necesitaba de el en su relación sentirse amada por el y ella no era tonta ni infantil ella estaba pidiendo lo justo y hoy era su ultimátum por que ella estaba pidiendo verlo para halar de ellos aver si habia una solucion pero como siempre Darien ponia todo antes que a ella).

-Serena-Darien de vemos darnos tiempo, cuando necesites verme sabes donde estoy , sabes el futuro se crea con cada paso que des, nosotros no de vemos estar juntos por un pasado ni por un futuro si no por nuestro presente, no me preocupo por Rini por que creo ella vive en esos muchos futuros y estoy segura que esta bien así que Darien vive tu presente ,es por mi bien y por el tuyo y adiós..

(Serena cuelga el teléfono y no le da tiempo a Darien de decir nada)

Darien se quedo pasmado que había dicho Serena tiempo , que se dieran tiempo, lo dijo muy tranquila se le fue el alma hasta los pies se sentía devastado el ya lo habia pensado pero no lo dijo pero su princesa si lo dijo y eso lo confundia lo hacia sentirse mal.

Yumi se acerco Darien y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yumi- Darien estas bien.

-Darien- si Yumi por que lo dices-(sin mirarla tenia la cabeza agachada Yumi se la levanta)

Yumi- por que tienes lagrimas en los ojos Darien.

Serena ya no tenia ganas de ver a los chicos por lo menos hasta que estuviera bien,si los viera ahora estaría llorando a cada rato y no quería que ellos la vieran así, se seco con la manga su cara pero aun así no podía dejar de salir sus lagrimas tendría que ser fuerte pero se sentía muy triste Darien siempre había sido su todo ella había dado su vida por el sin dudarlo, ella solo quería que el la abrazara que fuera como antes pero el había destruido de poco a a poco el amor que sentía, no se sentía bien, ella solo quería ver a Ayhet lo necesitaba quería verlo su sola presencia la calmaba y lo necesitaba iba como desesperada queria verlo ella ya no podia dejar de pasar un dia sin verlo asi que iba caminando sin ver a donde muy rapido, entonces choco con alguien ella iba a caer pero antes de caer alguien la sus tubo por la cintura, su cabello junto con las cintas se movió y se encontró cara a cara con un muchacho muy apuesto de cabellera negra con puntas rubias y ojos azules el se le que do viendo como hipnotizado ella también por que pensaba que lo conocía de algún la do cuando de pronto sus labios se movieron por si solos diciendo -Fraulet- y cae inconsciente en sus brazos el la sostiene y se le que da viendo sorprendido.

Gracias por sus comentarios 3


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Era un sueño muy extraño, ella estaba en un jardín con muchas flores y alado de ella alguien a aparecía, un guardia mas bien como un soldado estaba cruzado de brazos y veía asía un árbol con el ceño fruncido de pronto se escucha un ruido en el árbol y el sale corriendo y algo le cae en encima lo que le cayo era mi yo del pasado el aun que tenia una mirada dura pero se suavizaba y sonreía mientras que regañaba y le decía algo que no oía era de promesa , ella sonreía y le decía que mientras el lo prometiera también y le daba una flor lunar en eso algo me jalo del sueño o re cuerdo...

-Serena- decía una voz - mi Serena -¿donde estas ?¿estas bien?era la voz de Ayhet.

-Serena -Ayhet estoy ¿en donde estoy ? Así esto es un sueño pero yo antes estaba en un parque de diversiones, donde iba a ver a Seiya y entonces Darien ,yo termine con Darien( en eso Serena grita) Ayhet ven por mi! me tire en la nada y empece a llorar todo se volvía muy oscuro pero de pronto una luz me en volvió muy cálida algo me sostenía con calidez.

Seiya estaba desesperado su bombón no venia, bueno solo había pasado veinte minutos de la hora acordada y era todavía muy temprano y pues su bombón no era un ser madrugador, hubiera sido mejor pasar por ella temprano a su casa pero sus hermanos estaban muy pesados y de mal humor

hoy Yaten por que tenia que presentar un nuevo grupo Yue, que le caía mal bueno los había presentado el día anterior y al el no les había caído mal de hecho ni los había mirado estaba mas ocupado pensado en su bombón, en como se la pasarían que comerían que no la dejaría irse hasta que terminara el día la noche hasta tenia el asiento apartado muy cerca del escenario para poder verla, pero volviendo con sus hermanos que estaban unos aires Yaten de por si el era apático el y el duo Yue se cayeron mal , mas que mal super mal y lo traía de mal humor y Taiki bueno el era el mediador pero estaba extrezado por lo mio por lo de Yaten por nuestra carrera y aun que creo que mas bien era por que estaba sufriendo una crisis de dos amores no sabia si quería a Lita o a Emy..

Fraulet cargaba a Serena en sus brazos y la llevaba a su camerino gracias a adiós no se topo con nadie en el camino y se daba brisa quería llegar lo mas rápido posible para checar si estaba bien por que hubo un momento que sintió que ala muchacha que cargaba se sentía mal era como un vació pero el con su energía hizo que se sintiera mejor pero al a serlo el sintió ,algo muy cálido no sabia muy bien por que, pero quería proteger ala persona que cargaba ¿quien era ella ? seria una de su gente del reino lunar,a lo mejor si por eso cuando chocaron sintieron un descarga, pero le preocupaba que no despertaba...

Calet buscaba a Fraulet estaba muy enojado ,que le pasaba al enano albino de los three lihgs que se creía le tenia cansado, solo fue para saber los horarios de la presentación y al verlo empezó a pavonearse deciendo lo famoso que era y de los novatos y el con una sonrisa lo llamo viejo y acabaron en una pelea, pero de sonrisas hipócritas, como los detestaba a todos los terrícolas pero todo era por algo mas importante,y tener que soportar a un enano albino valía la pena, a lo mejor Fraulet estaba en su camerino Y así se fue asía su camerino buscándolo...

Calet vio a Fraulet a lo lejos, cargaba a alguien ¿era una chica?se apresuro a llegar con el pero alguien le gano era uno de los Thee Lights Seiya Kou se acerco rápido a Fraulet gritando.

Seiya- bombón que te paso( intentando quitársela a Fraulet pero el lo esquivo)

Fraulet- ¿Seiya Kou conoces ala joven?(no quiero dársela por que siento que la debo proteger)

Calet – Fraulet que le paso ala joven (mirándola fijamente hay algo en ella)

Fraulet- no se chocamos y se desmayo debe de ser el sol la llevo al camerino para que descanse así que con permiso (tratando de pasar pero Seiya no se movía).

Seiya- un momento dámela yo la cargo y la llevo ami camerino yo la conozco ella es mi bombón a si que por favor Fraulet dámela( mirando feo a Fraulet)

Fraulet – (ya no pudo de batir mas y se la dio muy a su pesar ) después pasare a ver como esta Seiya Kou.

Seiya- no es necesario ( de pronto se sintió muy posesivo con su bombón pero algo en la mirada de Fraulet no le gustaba y aparte se atrevió a cargarla )

Fraulet – (poniendo una pose elegante y acomodándose el saco y como no quiere la cosa le dice) claro que iré es por educación, no para ti si no para la bella dama.( se da media vuelta y ve a Calet que solo veía ala serena como si quisiera ver algo y le ase una seña con la mano para que se vayan)

Seiya – ahora si que estaba enojado ahora entendía a Yaten esos le caían mal que les pasa claro que no dejarían que se acercaran a su bombón.

Seiya llego a su camerino sorprendiendo a sus hermanos por que cargaba a serena la dejo e un sillon y Yaten y Taiki se acercaron rápido preguntando que que le había pasado .

(Taiki casi avienta a Seiya revisarla)

(Yaten se acerca) -Yaten-¿esta bien? -

-Taiki – si, pero por si acaso voy por un botiquín con sales para despertarla no es bueno que este inconsciente tanto tiempo ( y sale deprisa )

-Yaten- voy por algo de beber para cuando despierte .( sale )

A pesar de todo Taiki y Yaten quieren mucho a Serena y se preocupan por ella.

Seiya se acerca a Serena y la ve en el sillón la empieza a acomodar bien le pone unos cojines en la cabeza y empieza a verla de cerca y se inca s su lado Seiya( vaya mi bombón has cambiado te has vuelto muy hermosa, ve su cabello rubio plateado y lo besa se que da en embobado viendo a Serena, ve su cara y sus labios cuanto a soñado con besarlos tantas noches en desvelo y se va a cercando lentamente y la besa aunque sea así un beso robado que jamas recordaras y un te amo silencioso de pronto se escuchan pasos y se levanta rápido y se pone en una esquina todo rojo y se tapa la boca que impulso lo animo besarla en eso llegan sus hermanos, Taiki con tres botiquines Yaten con un montón de jugos y dulces ,el solo pudo sonreír aunque aun seguía con las mejillas rojas.

Fraulet estaba recargado en la puerta de su camerino parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba desesperado, unas ansias por saber de la joven, no lo dejaba y sin contar que su hermano daba vueltas por todo el camerino desde que le contó lo que había pasado el también pensaba que era alguien del reino lunar y que en el pasado los conoció, por que el también se le asía conocida vaya todavía no cantaba y ya habían encontrado a alguien pero lo que lo tenia así dado vueltas era que estaba con los three lights y no podía a cercarse a ella y pues también estaba que a el le caían mal y quería ir a verla, pero esperaría y luego iría a verla o si ya se había ido averiguar donde estaba para llevarla a la luna.

Ayhet iba a todo lo que daba en su moto, había tenido un sueño, donde Serena le pedía que la ayudara que fuera por ella ,ella le había dicho que iba ir con sus amigos los three lights, no sabia si estaba bien su Serena había intentado llamarle por su celular pero no le respondió ni los mensajes y eso era raro y estaba preocupado por ella tenia que llegar a verla aunque fuera de lejos quería saber si estaba bien.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. :) Y SOLO POR ESO CONTINUO CON LA HISTORIA


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Las chicas se había reunido antes de la hora citada para Serena por que querían discutir antes de hablar con Serena ella era muy ingenua en cuanto hombres y Seiya la quería y Serena tenia que tener presente su futuro como Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal y futura esposa de Darien ,Serena siempre les daba dolor de cabeza.

Que Serena no se daba cuenta, que ellas estaban cansadas de vivir solo para ella, era cierto que era la princesa, pero por favor que se comportara como una, aparte ellas tenían vidas aparte y querían vivirla.

( Con cada palabra de subestimacion , sus cristales de su pluma de transformación iban perdiendo su color y quitando las marcas de la luna ,en ellas solo había una insignia de su planeta ,ellas sin saberlo le eran mas fieles a ellas que a Serena solo por no confiar en su princesa ya no tenían la protección divina de la Luna que era mas de lo que ellas creían ,mucho mas...)

Serena despertó en un camerino, volteo para todas partes y no había nadie vio una nota en la mesa que decía : bombón tuvimos que ir para ensayar con los bailarines pero no tardamos no te vayas a ir atte TU SEIYA …...( un corazón marcado con sus iniciales)

Que le había pasado vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde tenia que ver alas chicas ,se levanto y a noto en un papel que tenia que ver alas chicas pero que regresaría para ver el concierto y que a lo mejor se traería alas chicas y salio corriendo para el templo (un que no se sentía de ánimos por lo de Darien).

Serena llego al templo vaya lo bueno es que traía para un taxi y no llegue tarde es mas llegue temprano y entro al templo y (escucho voces) vaya las chicas ya llegaron a lo mejor con fundí la hora pero de pronto oyó -(Serena tonta)- de Rey y se paro en seco,(empezó a escuchar todo lo que decían de ella )vaya así se sienten ellas yo no lo sabia que ellas estaban conmigo por obligación pensé que todo lo que asían era por que eran mis amigas y se preocupaban por mi, no por esa razón yo solo pensé que ellas me querían como yo las quería, como hermanas yo siempre pensé en ellas antes que en mi y ellas solo pensaron en mi, pero como deber( se que da pegada en la puerta y entonces mueve la mano y golpea la pared )las chicas escuchan un ruido y se levantan pero no ven nada (Serena se escondió, ya que vio alas chicas se volvían a meter se que do viendo la puerta pensando si entrar y que decir... )

Cuando se dio vuelta para ir se de hay, vio que Michiru y Haruka venían subiendo las escaleras y la saludaban (no diré nada , nos les diré que las escuche pero yo ya no les seré un problema para que ellas vivan su vida ¿me pregunto si Haruka y Michiru también se sienten a si?.)

Haruka y Michiru pensaron ala vez - ( se ve diferente )

Haruka – cabeza de bombón!

Serena – Haruka cuando regresaste !( corre al verlas pero al instante ve una imagen de alguien arrodillado llorando sosteniendo a alguien en sus brazos y una melodía muy triste) y se tropieza cayendo aun charco y se en sucia toda de barro en el proceso).

Haruka y Michiru ( solo suspiran al verla tal vez no cambiado en nada se acerca a levantar a Serena )

Serena-(que abra sido esa imagen y ensucie la ropa que me regalo Ayhet, quiero verlo,necesito verlo,Haruka la levanta y Michiru le da un pañuelo para que se limpie )

Michiru – nunca cambiaras verdad princesa nos da gusto verla.

Haruka- si cabeza de bombón como es que siempre te tropiezas con todo (pero ellas no sabian que ella ya no era tan torpe ,ni ella misma se había dado cuenta.)

Serena -me da gusto verlas chicas ,cuando regresaron por que dijeron,en el templo estan las chicas justo iba a verlas (mentira, pero no quiero oír que ellas también no me quieren como yo las quiero, prefiero vivir sin saber por lo menos hoy.)

Haruka – bombón solo venimos por ustedes para que vayamos a un concierto donde va a tocar Michiru y van a salir uno que otro cantatucho es en un par que de diversiones-.

( mientras lo iba diciendo las chicas iban saliendo y al ver a Haruka y Michiru se dieron una mirada -mejor no decir nada-, por que ellas si harían un drama y a lo mejor ni ellas podian ver a los chicos solo era que Serena no se acercara a Seiya y todo solucionado.)

las chicas saludaron a Michiru y Haruka

Mina – Haruka es el concierto del parque de diversiones ,claro que vamos siiip!(mientas que brincaba y saltaba por todas partes)

(las demás solo la miraban con miradas emocionadas).

Lita – Serena pero que te paso estas toda embarrada de lodo. (todas se fijaron en ella)

Serena -solo me caí jejeje ( risa fingida)

Emi – serena no puedes ir así al concierto.

Rey- si nos daría vergüenza

Serena -(ya no ase el intento en responderle solo le dice a Haruka me voy a mejor a mi casa a cambiarme y las alcanzo y se fue rápido antes de que le dijeran algo (pero las chicas no vieron raro en eso por pensar en el concierto ,habían intentado ellas comprar boletos pero estaban muy caros)

Haruka- bombón ten ( le avienta un gafete)con esto podrás entrar.

Michiru- lo bueno que el concierto empieza en la noche y todavía falta Rey no deberías de decirle eso a Serena.

Rey- ella sabe que es broma-(pero lo que no sabia es que Serena le dañaba mas lo que le decían por que se sentía traicionada por ellas)

( Luna y Artemis estaban en el templo pero cuando iban a salir algo los freno de golpe como una barrera y unas esferas doradas se los en volvió llevándoselos)...

Serena iba llegando a su casa se estaba asiendo de noche , llego y se fue directo al baño se quito su ropa y la puso con cuidado en el canasto (para ella era muy importante por que se lo había dado Ayhet sin darse cuenta, a ella le importaba todo lo que el le daba y lo trataba como un tesoro aun que fuera algo simple como un lápiz para ella seria el lápiz mas preciado)se metió en la regadera y se baño rápido, pensaba llamar a ayhet pero cuando ella le dijo que estaría casi todo el día ocupada el le dijo que el también por su trabajo, -no mejor no lo molesto -salio del baño y se cambio de ropa (se puso un vestido blanco con la falda con detalles rojos algo corta y con cuello de tortuga y mangas con detalles rojos y se puso unas botas rojas y saco rojo con gorro de conejo on orejas que casi llegaban a los pies ,el saco le taba el vestido pero le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos guantes blancos con detalles rojos)

y saco sus cosas de la bolsa tomo su cartera y celular y lo metió en el saco sin revisarlo por que tenia prisa quería ver a los chicos antes que ellas los vieran y le dijeran que se había desmayado lo que menos quería es que ellas tuvieran otra cosa por que preocupase por ella y luego esa imagen que vio le dolía el corazón al recordarla ¿quien era y por que se sentía triste?..

En las puertas del tiempo estaba sailor pluton , cuando todas las puertas se cierran de golpe ella corre y intenta hacer algo pero una espada la detiene un caballero ,con cabellera morada y ojos amatistas y con una túnica blanca con el emblema de la luna solo dice -por el poder divino del planeta pluton y de la protección lunar te condeno a dejar de ser la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo y caer en el olvido sera el castigo por romper el equilibrio de las puertas y por atreverte a abrirlas mas de una vez.

Setsuna -eres el Guardian Luyen ¿por que?solo por abrirla no en tiendo (mientras que veía como escapar.)

Guardian Luyen de pluton-tu lo sabes , te encariñaste con una sola puerta y quisiste salvarla de su destino fatal ,cambiando el destino de otra puerta y queriendo que todas fueran igual, el de ver de ser de la guardiana es vigilarlas para que ningún ser pase de tiempo a tiempo de puerta a puerta por que lo que es sera pero te metiste con el destino hay muchas puertas con distintas versiones pero tenias que poner con la puerta suprema de donde viene nuestra orden y vigila estas quieres que se destruyan todas y se cree un caos ,por eso caerás en el olvido y la llave cerrara todo.

Setsuna – por favor deja la puerta donde vive la pequeña dama como esta, solo eso te pido.( mientras que lagrimas caían ) yo solo lo hice por que ella fuera feliz, garantiza le una vida feliz por favor!(mientras que desaparece) y aparece otra sailor muy parecida a la Setsuna pero con el cabello mas corto.

Tu vigilaras las puertas, ella se inclina y asiste con la cabeza.

No cometas los mismos errores de tu hermana, también te encargaras de arreglar lo que ella hizo ella asiste y la puerta que en donde esta esa pequeña niña ciérrala y dejala como esta, te sentirás sola aquí pero esa fue tu decisión Yunami no tenias que venir había otras sailor y la mira con preocupación.

Yunami – por favor no se preocupe de mi ,mi planeta prometio cuidar del portal de las puertas y yo limpiare los errores de mi hermana este es el destino de la sailor pluton estar en el confinamiento total y proteger las puertas a demás mi corazón esta lleno de las bellas imágenes de mi gente incluso de mi hermana..

gracias….por sus comentarios soy feliz cada vez que los leo ,por que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y seré mas feliz si me ponen su opinión y me animan.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Ayhet entro al parque de diversiones, donde iba a ser el concierto estaba desesperado ¿donde estará Serena había mucha gente y no podía encontrarla se fue directo donde estaban los Three lights pero ellos estaba ensayando, llamaba a Serena a su celular pero ella no le respondía se sentó en un banco y se tapo la cara con manos-¿ donde?¿donde puedes estar mi Serena? no puedo estar bien hasta saber si lo estas tu (se levanto y se fue directo a donde seria el concierto )mientras caminaba pensaba¿por que esta sensación que ella no esta bien?¿por que tengo estas ansias de verla?

Darien era jalado por Yumi que lo llevaba asía un concierto según para animarlo pero el no prestaba atención ala platica que ella le daba el solo movía la cabeza, el se sentía desbastado no pensó que con unas simples palabras de Serena le dolieran tanto, se sentía mal y solo quería verla para besarla y decirle que el no quería tiempo que el la quería ahora, pero eso lo haría ver como un tonto desesperado a demás no creía que ella resistiera mas de unos días hasta llegar a su casa pidiéndole que regresar, si tenia que pensar así,- si ella le pedirá perdón y el se lo daría y con eso cambio su semblante y empezó a platicar con Yumi con una sonrisa.

Serena llego donde seria el concierto ya era de noche y con algo de aire frió se puso la capucha de conejo que le daba un aire juguetón y coqueto le dejaron pasar por el gafete que le dio Haruka se (fue atrás del escenario y vio como la gente encargada del concierto caminaba de un lado a otro) esta apunto de comenzar el concierto y no encontraba a los chicos vio a lo lejos alas chicas con Haruka ,Michiru estaba a unos cuantos metros dando una entrevista se veía muy bella con un vestido color azul fuerte que le llegaba hasta los pies y con la espalda abierta Haruka llevaba un traje pero sin corbata y con unos botones abiertos las chicas no se pudieron cambiar llevaban ropa normal serena estaba escondida de tras una luna de utileria que seria para el concierto volteo a ver otra vez a los chicos pero no se podía acercar a ellos el plan era decirles que no dijeran nada alas chicas y irse a su casa ¿como le aria ellos estaban dando también una entrevista? se pego en la cabeza en la luna de utileria, cuando se dio cuenta que tenia el celular.

Lo tomo y se dio cuenta que tenia llamadas perdidas de Ayhet y mensajes los reviso y vio que el estaba preocupado por que no le contestaba y otro donde decía que estaba donde iba ser el concierto Ayhet esta aquí!-algo hizo que se sintiera mejor hasta contenta como si no hubiera pasado nada malo en el día voy a llamar a Seiya y decirle que no diga nada y que vere su concierto .

-empieza marca a Seiya, Calet que estaba caminando para donde estaban los reporteros se fijo en algo rojo de tras de la luna de utileria, se acomodo mejor para ver y vio a un conejito rojo con cabellos dorados que salían de su gorro, era ella se veía hermosa le hizo señas a Fraulet para que la viera ella estaba marcando a en su celular rápido en cuando se lo ponía en el oído oyó que sonaba el celular de uno de los cantantes de los del grupo de los Three lights.

Seiya oyó el tono que le había puesto especialmente para darse cuenta cuando su bombón le llamara los reporteros que lo estaban entrevistando lo vieron y el vio el celular y sonrió y les dijo a los reporteros.

-Seiya- bueno si quieren las demás preguntas se las pueden a ser a mis hermanos yo tengo que contestar.

-(un reportero se apresuro a preguntar)-

reportero -es su novia..-

Seiya -(le respondió) no pero me encantaría que lo fuera es mas me encantaría que fuera mi esposa adiós ..(y se fue dejando a los reporteros de piedra junto con sus hermanos los reporteros voltearon rápido donde estaba Yaten y Taiki.

Yaten le salia una vena por que los dejo en un problema y Taiki solo repetía es broma es broma Seiya esta de bromista (pero los reporteros no se lo creían y seguían a siendo preguntas de donde la conoció que si ya habían puesto fecha ala boda.

(Todo esa interacion era observada por los ojos atentos de Calet y Fraulet que veían todo).

Seiya – Serena te fuiste yo que quería mostrarte donde te ibas a sentar y pensé que íbamos a comer juntos mientras ponía una mirada soñadora.

Serena- Seiya perdoname es que tuve que ir con las chicas por que tenían algo que decirme.

Seiya – así que te dijeron (ya le dijeron que no se acercara ami y que yo la quiero diferente, quería que comprendiera mis sentimientos por mi, en una forma especial que fuera única pero no se si es malo o bueno )

Serena – pues realmente nada por que en eso vinieron Haruka y Michiru para que fuéramos al concierto a Seiya no les vayas a decir que me desmaye por el sol es que no desayune y luego Haruka no me va dejar que darme por favor( mentira solo no quiero causar mas problemas)

Seiya – bueno esta bien entonces me vas a oír cantar te puedo llamar después del concierto (no le dijeron nada)

serena – si claro seiya bueno te dejo por que estas ocupado.

seiya – bueno es una promesa.

serena- si ..( que al oír promesa ve otra imagen donde ve al mismo hombre llorando abrazando a alguien y escucha una melodía muy triste trata de ver quien es pero solo puede ver el cabello rubio de el y el vestido blanco de ella ) le cuelga a seiya y se levanta .

Calet se va tras ella y ella se iba a caer por que se sentía débil por la visión y el la sostiene ella voltea a verlo y se le que da viendo.

(nos conocemos dicen los dos a la vez)

Serena- eres un artista famoso( me siento mareada)

Calet-no apenas lo voy a ser (no puedo dejar de verla quien eres nunca me sentí así )

Serena-aah bueno

Serena-yo soy Serena Tsukino

Calet- yo soy Calet del duo Yue

en cuanto dijo su nombre un fuerte dolor le dio su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas- Calet,Calet -

y se suelta de el y lo ve pero cuando lo ve lo ve con otra ropa todo se vuelve confuso y se da vuelta para correr por que siente que lo debe a ser que hay algo que le duele y mucho al verlo pero enfrente de ella estaba Fraulet que la de tubo ella lo vio y también fue diferente traía otra ropa siente que ya no puede y solo dice- no puede ser ustedes estan muertos junto con el- no se pueda mover solo se queda quieta mientras que ellos la llevan por un pasillo hasta un camerino con letras que decían Yue (ella pronuncia Luna)...

ESPERO LES GUSTE 3


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17

Calet solo vio como Fraulet la sentaba en el sillón, ella los veía a asustada, aterrada de verlos había visto muchas raaciones de los suyos pero esto, era pánico puro, no dejaba de temblar y tomar su cabeza con sus manos mientras que los veía.

Serena no comprendía que pasaba en su mente solo se repetía esta muerto, estan muertos no es cierto no es verdad, no puedes recordar no debes recordar. Y todo se volvió blanco solo se oía una melodía triste, esa melodía ya la había escuchado, antes era triste pero aun asía que estuviera en paz.

Calet le dio una mirada a Fraulet el se incoo y tomo con sus manos las manos de Serena quitando se las de la cabeza.

Fraulet- Pequeña conejita (susurro) aquí estoy, por favor no te dejare( con su voz elegante )

El zumbido con la melodía , seso de repente y todo volvió ala normalidad, Serena vio al chico que sostenía sus manos y estaba incadoo muy cerca de ella y de su rostro Serena se sonrojo mucho y el sonrió el cabello negro con puntas rubias de el parecía brillar mas con su sonrisa.

Fraulet – estas bien pequeña conejita -

Calet – quieres un vaso con agua

Serena – no gracias eh me podrías de volver mis manos ( mientras que veía sus manos y las de el)

Fraulet- me lo puedo pensar, pero me gustan así ( mientas que la miraba seductor amente)

Calet- Fraulet deja las manos de serena san por favor ( no se por que estoy irritado)

Fraulet – Serena bonito nombre a mi me gusta mas pequeña conejita ( mientras que suelta sus manos y se levanta ) yo soy Fraulet me puedes decir como quieras pequeña conejita.

Serena – a yo soy Serena Tsukino y me puedes decir Serena que estoy asiendo aquí.

(los dos se miraron de repente entre si )

Calet-( se acerco ) hay algo que queremos decirte tu no eres de aquí ni nosotros, pero para que nos creas mejor escucha nuestra canción y después de eso encuentra nos afuera del escenario, cerca de la casa del terror que esta clausurada y tiene una luna hay abra mas gente no te asustes nosotros iremos por ti , por favor esperanos hay ….en unos minutos salimos nosotros por favor escuchanos cantar…

Después de eso entra una muchacha del staf y ellos le dijeron que la acomodaran en unos de los asientos para ver el espectáculo, Serena no dijo nada estaba confundida por todo se dejo guiar asía unos asientos que daban asía la mitad del escenario y enfrente tomo su celular y empezó a marcar a Anyhet .

Anyhet (el iba vestido con unos jeans deslavados y rotos de una pierna pero aun así lo asían ver bien una playera blanca y chamarra de piel con una gorra azul).

Ya estaba adentro la gente gritaba veía las luces la gente todo,pero no la veía a ella, Serena ¿donde estas, donde? lo único que quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos y comprobar que estés bien ,el oír tu voz daría cual quier cosa, ya no puedo negar que te amo, mas que ami ,mas que cual quier cosa estoy desesperado ,aunque yo me muera, siento que no estas bien, escucho como me llamas creo que me estoy volviendo loco, te veo en todo y en todos Serena.

(sintió su celular vibrar era Serena lo tomo y contesto rápido.)

Ayhet – ¿donde estas ?

Serena – Anyhet estoy bien, estoy en el concierto estoy en las primeras filas, es la cuarta fila del centro llevo un saco de conejo rojo pero hay mucha gente ,¿estas aquí Anyhet,? ¿donde nos vemos?

Ayhet- yo te busco no te muevas.

Serena- Anyhet espera!hay mucha gente!

(le colgó y corrió mientras que empezaba el concierto saliendo Michiru a tocar su violín con una orquesta.)

Serena se quedo sentada su corazón latía Anyhet, venia por ella y este día que parecía no terminaba se solucionaría, con el con su Anyhet tenia ganas de llorar ,primero Darien , las chicas las visiones el duo Yue todo, ya deseaba que viniera Anyhet por ella por que el solucionaba todo, por que con el se sentía segura , mientras escuchaba a Michiru tocando su violín ,volteo a los lados buscando a Anyhet con ansiedad y es hay cual do vio a dos asientos de ella sentado a Darien con ella con a misma chica que lo vio la otra vez hablaban alegremente,entonces vio a Haruka acercarse con las chicas se iban a sentar alado de ellos Serena se puso bien el gorro pensando en sentarse o irse por que estoy se iba a poner raro no por las chicas si no por Haruka .

Haruka se iba acercando con una mirada enojada, Darien ella le llamo para decirle que iban a un concierto pero el dijo que tenia mucho trabajo, eso es mucho trabajo estar con otra que no sea su princesa tendrían una platica muy larga y tendida .

Las chica solo lo veían, con miradas curiosas Emy lo veía con una mirada de simpatía se habían vuelto amigos por que el le daba clases para su examen para entrar de doctor.

Darien vio a Haruka venir con todas las chicas, su sonrisa desapareció, pero luego volvió a lo mejor Serena iba con ellas y lo vería y eso le daría mas celos y le pediría una explicación y el lo solucionaría con un beso y volverían .

Haruka – hola Darien (pasando de Yumi , mas bien ignorándola)que no estabas trabajando .

Darien- salí temprano Haruka, ¿ como estan chicas ?(serena no viene con ellas )

( Yumi solo veía ).

Todas respondieron bien, pero estaban mas atentas al concierto donde estaba tocando el violín Michiru con una orquesta.

Haruka – Darien podemos hablar ahora -

las chicas voltearon a verlos (duelo de miradas)

Darien( le dio una mirada a Haruka que ella se la sostuvo) -esta bien hablemos acá arriba estan los baños hablemos -(volteo a ver a yumi )ahora vuelvo(yumi solo asitio)

Haruka – muy bien (vio alas chicas y les iba a decir que se que darán, pero ellas ya estaban levantadas suspiro y solo camino) vamos.

(pasaron donde estaba Serena pero ella tenia la mirada agachada y le cubría su gorro rojo, ella se levanto y los miro con una mirada cristalina y los siguió caminando lentamente mientras veía solo la espalda de Darien y de ellas mientras escuchaba que sus amigos y Seiya iban a empezar a cantar .)

Anyhet corría en busca de Serena cuando vi a lo lejos, un gorro rojo con orejas de conejo largas lo reconocía, por que se lo había mandado aser especialmente para ella y corrió mas rápido asía ella pero también se percato que adelante iban Darien con muchas chicas y otro sujeto pero Serena iba muy despacio.

Haruka lo de tubo en el pasillo de los baños para hablar,( el pasillo daba también para la salida en un especie de túnel el único ) Darien la encaro mientras que las chicas se agrupaban a los lados de ellos , Serena separo donde estaban una pared que dividía, el pasillo del baño y donde se veía el concierto pero se escuchaba lo que decían, ella quedo hay , Anyhet vio estoy y lo entendió y se quedo al otro lado de la pared viéndola y también oyendo lo que dirían, el no sabia por que pero algo le decía que era importante oír .

Seiya cantaba con todo su corazón, sus hermanos también pero el destacaba, su corazón latía con solo pensar que Serena lo estaba escuchando el la amaba se daba cuenta de ello ya no le importaba que dijeran los demás de el, el daría todo y lucharía por el amor que tiene, su corazón no se equivocaba, la amaba con locura y con esos sentimientos cantaba la canción para ella.

(+++ canción de los three+ lights Seiya ++)

++una estrella fugas, cumplió mi deseo++

ese es haberte encontrado en esta vida ++

amor, mi amor++

Serena escuchaba la canción de su amig,o pero algo la distrajo eso era Darien hablando con Haruka.

Darien- deje a mi amiga sola , Haruka habla dime lo que quieres decirme (mientras que aparentaba que no le importaba y le daba una sonrisa fingida)

++en todo el universo te busque,

me sentí solo ++

hasta que te conocí,+++

Haruka- Darien, Serena esta aquí pero se separo de nosotros, pero algo me huele mal contigo, dime que ases con otra chica que no es Serena contigo ami no me engañas.

++Solo tu y yo en este momento+++

amor, mi amor +++

Anyhet estaba escuchando cerro su puño, otra vez lo hizo esta asiendo que Serena sufra, el no entendía ,el lo que mas quiere es que ella sea feliz ,pero ya no permitiré que te le acerques Darien Chiva si antes fui suave contigo ahora veras el infierno.

++gracias, estrella fugas++

por darme la oportunidad de haberla encontrado++

ahora , no dejare pasar la oportunidad++

amor, mi amor++

Darien- que quieres decir , no puedo salir con otras que no sean Serena, Haruka mira no quiero pelear contigo ,aveces necesito salir con otras personas que no sean ella hay aveces un espacio grande entre nosotros hay una diferencia de edades hay veces que no se que platicar con ella es muy infantil, y ella no es igual ami lo entiendes Haruka ella no tiene ninguna aspiracion.

++ amor , mi amor++

Haruka- se que ella es un poco infantil ,pero ella es tu novia y futura reina Darien, y lo entiendo Michiru y yo pensamos lo mismo por eso hemos venido a entrenarla como futura reina ( en eso interrumpe rey)

++tu y yo ++

en este momento++

++ahhh++

Rey- Haruka la van a entrenar buena suerte con eso va a ser difícil a demás, tienes que entender el punto de Darien es cierto que Serena es infantil y atolondrada no sabe lo que pasa en el mundo es tonta desconsiderada y no tiene ningún interés en el futuro .

( se empezó a escuchar aplausos de la gente al terminar la canción de los three lights)

Lita- Rey por favor Serena es nuestra amiga y si lo se ella es un poco infantil y si Darien quiere hablar con otras chicas no tiene nada de malo eso creo.

Mina-pillin, Darien quieres probar con muchas chicas antes de casarte(todas las vieron )

Emy – chicas Serena tiene la culpa de que esto pase debería de poner mas atención en Darien y como llevarse bien con el y complacerlo pienso.

Serena solo escuchaba cada vez sus ojos se volvían mas cristalinos sus lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir , al otro lado Anyhet estaba apretando su mano tanto que estaba apunto de sangrar.

Las chicas empezaron hablar de ella pero nada era positivo creía que ella las conocía pero se dio cuenta que no, hasta Haruka pensaba que ella ella vivía, feliz sin ninguna preocupación y no le importaba nada que era boba, sentía traicionada entonces escucho a lo lejos que estaban presentando al duo Yue y presto atención.

El grupo Yue se para en el escenario Fralet con una pose elegante y seductora y Calet con un aire fresco y coqueto mientras las luce empiezan a moverse al par que ellos cantan y bailan .

+++No quiero estar sin ti nena ++

deseo que el ultimo adiós no este cerca

solo por esta noche, ++

(Serena se acerco al barandal donde la gente grita con emoción y los vio)

++no quiero estar sin ti nena, por favor lleva

mi ansioso corazón contigo . Te amo

te necesito nena,++

(ellos empiezan a cantar y a bailar ,Calet moviendo con energía mientras que Fraulet asía lo mismo pero mas sexy)

++baby aunque se un poco torpe,

baby aun nos seguimos amando,++

++baby y aunque es un poco a me de miedo++

Serena empieza a ver imágenes de la luna, ella en la luna cantando y riendo corriendo por los corredores del palacio, siempre era cuidada por alguien .

(todo pasaba en cámara lenta ella solo los veía cantar , mientras que Anyhet se acercaba a ella las chicas discutían con Darien y Haruka sin percatarse de lo que pasaba. )

++aun que el fin se acerque

para mi, solo estas tu nena,++

En su niñez ,en su juventud cuando nació el siempre esta con ella, también recordó a su madre de sus amigos de las flores de los aldeanos de la luna de sus sonrisas todo .

++no me buscaste, después de dejarme, sin ninguna explicación,

pero algún día aparecerás repentinamente lo se,++

Hasta cuando conoció a Endimion y cuando la luna estaba en llamas, la gente gritando pero había algo que no encajaba en todo es que antes de conocer a endimion ella sonreía y se veía diferente y siempre buscaba a o era ayudada por alguien pero no podía ver su rostro por que era borroso.

++te amo como siempre,

tu eres tan preciosa para mi ,++

Podía ver a Calet y Fraulet peleando o discutiendo riendo con ella pero también había algo diferente algo faltaba algo le decía que no era así que le falta algo importante todo era un remolino de sensaciones .

++nadie podrá tomar tu lugar,

lo se, lo sabes ,

oh solo abrazame lentamente ++

Serena vio a ella parada en un jardín con alguien que decía que era una promesa y solo veía todo borroso y el le entregaba la cajita en forma de estrella con una melodía, la misma que ella le dio a endimion pero esta vez se sentía bien ,como que ella debía estar con esa caja musical por que antes no recordo esto era para ella muy preciada la caja musical.

++No quiero estar sin ti nena ,

deseo que el ultimo adiós no este cerca

solo por esta noche, ++

Entonces vio el final de la luna , destruido su planeta, su gente, su madre, Endimion y ella del otro lado mas bien el cuerpo de Serenity que ahora se sentía mas de ella que antes, entonces vio alguien corriendo, hasta que me vio se incoo ante el cuerpo de Serenity lo tomo lo mecio con el y le susurraba que no lo dejara solo, el lloraba desconsolado, entonces su madre le dijo hay una posibilidad de que renazca pero eso sera que tu te sacrifiques por ella, el volteo pero solo vio su rostro borroso.

++no quiero estar sin ti nena, por favor lleva

mi ansioso corazón contigo .++

+ Te amo

te necesito nena,++

Bailando y cantando la gente cantaba con ellos y la música era contagiosa y sus movimientos también solo unos cuantos no bailaba solo se que daban viendo ellos oían otra cosa y veían otra cosa y se tocaban el pecho mientras que ondas los en volvían y aparecía la marca lunar, Serena caía de rodillas mientras que lagrimas caían de sus ojos y el sello de la luna aparecía en su frente Ayhet la sostuvo, ella lo miro y se abrazo de el, Anyhet la tomo entre sus brazos se percato de la luna de su frente pero se desvanecia pero no le importo por que lo que el quería ya lo tenia en sus brazos.

Serena- me quiero ir a casa Anyhet , pero no quiero pasar donde estan ellos (señalo a Darien , Haruka y las chicas )

Anyhet – mi Serena, tenemos que pasar por a lli para encontrar las salida pero mira pronto va a ver un intermedio y la gente se va a levantar a comprar algo y pasamos ,a demás si pasara algo yo estoy contigo , siempre lo estaré (mientras que la atrae asía el y la carga estilo nupcial ella se sonroja pero se deja abrazar ,siente que estando con el todo esta bien, como el es muy alto ,ella se ve pequeña a su lado ).

El sonríe y se recarga en la misma pared, donde estaba espiando a Serena.

Las chicas seguían discutiendo con Darien y Haruka ,lo que ellos no sabían que Serena los había escuchado y se sentía muy lastimada por ellas quienes ellas para decidir su vida o discutir por ella y por el por que no tubo la confianza de decirle eso en persona, a demás el no pasaba tiempo con ella el era el que no la conoce ,el que no sabe de su vida, solo lo que quiere ver.

Serena -Anyhet no peso mucho, me puedes bajar ya me siento bien (hoy a sido un día muy extraño y triste)

Anyhet – mmm mi Serena pesas como una pluma, que bueno que ya te sientas bien , mientras que le susurra en el oído pero te voy a mimar tanto para comprobarlo- ( Serena se sonroja y ni se puede mover)

Mientras que el duo Yue termina de cantar y asen un intermedio para cambiar el escenario y la gente se estaba levantado para comprar algo o ir al baño, Anyhet se acomoda la gorra y pasa con ella cargándola, pero aun así llamaban la atención por como la cargaba y paso en medio de ellos que se le quedaron viendo, el viento hizo que el gorro del saco de bajara dejando al descubierto en cabello rubio plateado de Serena haruka vio el cabello r y se dio cuenta que era Serena .

Haruka – hey tu por que cargas al bombón, princesa que te paso ( le toma el hombro ,Serena voltea a ver a Haruka y rechaza verla con la mirada y Haruka por la mirada de Serena suelta el hombro de Anyhet)

Darien – princesa que ases como ese tipo que te paso (ve a Serena y su corazón late pero no reconoce quien la carga, pero comienza a a acercarse para quitársela )

las chicas se quedan viendo y también se acercan

Mina -que el chico es guapo, yo quiero que me cargue

Rey- Serena tonta te caíste , o no sabes como utilizar tus pies

serena- Anyhet bajame por favor (le dice quedito el la baja pero no se separa ni un milímetro de ella)

Serena-(con su mirada al piso) alto deténganse hay ni un paso! yo oí ya todo lo que tenia que oír de ustedes, no las quiero ver! y Darien ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar y ya oí lo que tenia que oír de ti hemos terminado en la tarde no lo recuerdas, si creen que soy todo eso que dicen muy bien para ustedes, pero no quiero que se me acerquen, por lo menos en un tiempo y si se preguntan quien es el que esta conmigo, el es la persona mas importante para mi en el mundo siempre a estado conmigo desde antes que ustedes entraran en mi vida.

(antes que pudieran decir algo Anyhet toma la mano de Serena y corre entre la gente que salia para ir a los baños o para comprar algo y se va por el túnel de salida y desaparecen entre la gente solo pueden ver la el gorro de serena colgando del saco y el cabello de ella en su espalda y la gente que no los deja pasar Haruka peleaba entre la gente, las chicas también se movieron para ver para donde se fueron y pero estaban igual , Darien no se movió solo se quedo viendo a Serena correr de la mano de aquel sujeto.)

Anyhet solo podía sentir algo cálido al aver escuchado a su Serena para mi lo mas importante era el.

Espero les guste, mi motivación son sus comentarios que me anima y les quiero agradecer mucho a todos y a todas lo quiero mucho y esta historia es para ustedes.


	18. Chapter 18

.

Capitulo 18

Darien veía como se alejaba su princesa, de la mano de aquel sujeto con tanta facilidad la había descuidado tanto para que pasara así, ahora se daba cuenta y quien era el para llevar se la y a quien sabe donde su princesa no sabia distinguir entre alguien bueno o malo o quizas otra cosa ( la gente pasaba y golpeaba a Darien al pasar por que el no se movía )en eso llega Yumi y toca a Darien.

Yumi- Darien te tardaste.

(Darien voltea y ve a Yumi )

Darien-Yumi puedes regresar sola a casa me tengo que ir, es algo importante y sin molestarse en voltear a verla sale corriendo entre la gente que volvía a sus asientos para disfrutar del concierto.

Yumi- pero Darien( pero el ya se había ido).

Serena corría de la mano de Ayhet esquivando ala gente solo podía ver la espalda de Ayhet y sentir su mano por primera vez se sintió liberada, ya estaba saliendo del parque de diversiones cuando de pronto Ayhet se paro ella choco con su espalda y se que do hay y se quedaron hay un momento hasta que Serena hablo.

Serena-Ayhet no quiero ir ami casa puedo que darme en tu casa solo por hoy no quiero estar sola quiero dormir como cuando era pequeña y me quedaba dormida entre tus brazos por favor ellos van a ir a mi casa , no quiero verlos.

Ayhet- (voltea a verla, con esos ojos grises profundos)tus deseos son ordenes(le tiende su mano y ella lo toma sin dudar)

Salen del parque de diversiones hasta donde estaba la moto de Ayhet , el le pone el casco y se suben a su moto y por su retrovisor vio a Darien corriendo y arranco para que no los alcanzaran esto es solo el principio pensó Ayhet ´´veraz que es sufrir ,no dejare que le vuelvas hacer daño´´.

Darien corrió todo lo que pudo vio a Serena subirse a una moto con aquel sujeto y llevársela lejos de el, detrás de el venia Haruka corriendo,Darien sin pensarlo fue por su auto buscaría a su princesa hasta por debajo de las piedras, llego asía su auto pero no encontraba su llave entre tantas para abrir el carro estaba nervioso, Haruka le quito las llaves y abrió el auto.

Haruka- Darien no estas bien yo me llevo el auto ,para buscar a Serena aun que no me guste ir contigo vamos.

(Darien no dijo nada no le salían las palabras solo se subió del lado del copiloto sin decir nada, el sentía una rara mezcla de rabia, preocupación, lo que no sabia si la rabia era con el o con su princesa )

Las chicas no encontraron ni a Serena ni Haruka y menos a Darien y decidieron que mañana platicarían y buscarían una solución a demás Serena les debía una explicación .

Ayhet – sabia que a los iban a seguir y se fue por otra calle para despistar, la cuidad parecía brillar el solo podía sentir a su Serena abrazada en su espalda y era todo lo que podía pedir ojala este momento continuara, así llego asía su departamento.

Serena lo siguió ninguno dijo palabra, Serena por que tenia un remolino de emociones y por que se sentía muy cansada físicamente y mentalmente ademas se acordó de lo que dijo el duo Yue ´´nos veremos en la casa embrujada ´´pero sinceramente no quería verlos hoy a nadie solo a su Ayhet y también por que tenia muchas preguntas pero sentía que en este día no estaba preparada para las respuestas tal vez mañana...

Ayhet no decía ninguna palabra mientras subía por las escaleras y abría su departamento para que pasara Serena ,no quería preguntar lo que paso en este día, algo se podía imaginar y no era bueno y no quería enojarse, Serena estaba pisando su departamento y eso lo asía feliz aunque fuera poquito lo emocionaba, Serena paso y el noto que Serena se estaba cayendo de sueño , sonrió recordó cuando ellos eran niños y ella a pesar de que se estaba cayendo de sueño siempre quería hablar mas y mas y no quería que se fuera de su casa y cuando el se fue , ella le hablaba y aveces toda la noche el intentaba colgar pero ella nunca quería y el nunca le pudo negar algo y también por que su corazón no se lo permitía para el era como respirar escuchar su dulce voz , el la guió así una de las recamaras de huésped le dio su pijama aun que le iba a quedar grande y salio de la recamara y cierro tras de el.

Ayhet- Serena cambiate y duerme yo hablare con tus papas para que no aya problemas (se recarga en la puerta )

Serena- (toma la pijama y la abraza, mas por instinto ella aveces no se daba cuenta , y huele el aroma de Ayhet se pone la pijama que le quedaba grande y se sonrojo al pensar que llevaba la pijama de Ayhet puesta sacude su cabeza y camina así la puerta y se recarga y suspira es como si supiera que el estaba todavía recargado en su puerta) mmmm Ayhet no puedo dormir contigo

Ayhet -(eso lo descoloca, se sonroja de pensarlo pero no el no podía dormir con ella en la misma cama no confiaba en el, el la respetaba mucho y la amaba tanto para ser un caballero) no mi Serena eso no estaría bien.

Serena- (piensa en lo que le pidió y también se sonroja por que lo pidió sin darse cuenta pero aun así ella siente que tiene que estar con el que el protegería, sus sueños de esa visiones y pesadillas de todo y lo necesitaba)Ayhet, no quiero estar sola por favor solo quedate hasta que me duerma por favor.

Ayhet- (con eso rompió todo su auto control )esta bien solo un hasta que te duermas voy a cambiarme y hablar a tu casa .

Se va ala sala donde toma el teléfono de casa y marca ala mama de Serena y le dice que Serena se va a quedar en su casa, su mama se lo toma demasiado bien, por varias razones por que quiere que ellos se enamoren y para que Serena no se quedara sola en casa por que ella llegaba hasta en la mañana por su trabajo ,Ayhet también le hablo que Serena rompió con su novio y tal vez el iria a su casa a preguntar por ella que no le dijera donde se quedo para no provocar problemas y que cuidara a Serena( para que mimara a serena cuando el no la viera y no permitiera que Darien la molestara )y que sus amigas se portaron mal con ella para evitara hablarles de ellas y se despide.

La mama de Serena se preocupo un poco pero se sintió bien que Ayhet hubiera estado hay para Serena ,como cuando eran niños, cuando algo le pasaba a Serena el era el primero en estar hay incluso era como si estuviera conectado con ella ,una vez se callo en la escuela y se rompió un brazo y Ayhet ya estaba a lli no se movió del hospital incluso en la noche las enfermera solían decir que ese niño la cuidaba como si fuera lo mas valioso, incluso una vez llego con un golpe en la cara que fue de su padre quera muy estricto con el, ella se preocupo y investigo el numero del papa de Ayhet para llamarle ella le había tomado cariño a Ayhet tanto que lo quería como un hijo, y el padre de Ayhet hablo con ella y le explico que fue por que en días no había llegado adormir, y le preguntaba y el no le decía nada y que ahora sabia por ella que era por que se quedaba en el hospital y su padre pensaba que anda de vago hasta que se entero que era por cuidar de una amiga se sorprendió que el se interesaba por otra persona el hablo con ella y le contó que su hijo era muy rebelde que era adoptado pero que lo amaban ella y su esposa pero que no sabían que hacer con el y se preocuparon pero que de repente cambio que empezó a ir ala escuela de nuevo, inclusos sus notas eran de un genio, pero aun así no le habla a nadie y seguía llegando tarde ala casa y que estaba preocupado cuando ayhet no volvió en días y que estaba feliz que había si do por que el tenia una amiga y que estaba preocupado por ella así que por esa y por muchas razones ella confiaba y quería a Ayhet..

[EN LAS CALLES DE TOKIO]

Haruka ya había recorrido la calle por donde vio que se había ido serena pero nada Darien estaba como ido, Haruka golpeo el volante.

Haruka – vamos ala casa del bombón y hay la esperamos a fuerza tiene que regresar, llamale a su celular otra vez.

Darien solo movió la cabeza y empezó amarcar el numero del celular de su princesa si tenia que llamarle toda la noche así lo aria y si tenia que buscarla toda la noche así lo aria ese sujeto sea quien sea no sabia con quien se había metido...

[ EN LOS CAMERINOS DE LOS THRE LIGHTS]

Seiya, le había marcado al celular de Serena pero no le contestaba, al principio pensó que era por que había mucha gente y a lo mejor no lo había oído pero ya se había terminado el concierto y le mando un mensaje para que no se viera que estaba desesperado por llamarle.

MENSAJE DE SEIYA:

Hola mi hermoso bombón,

te gusto el concierto cante una canción nueva,

te la dedico de hecho yo la escribi pensando en ti

mañana estas libre

es domingo no quieres salir conmigo

posdata llamame...

[EL DEPARTAMENTO DE AYHET]

Serena estaba en la cama, la habitación era sencilla pero bonita , ella tenia una almohada entre su brazos y estaba esperando a Ayhet mientras estaba tratando de no pensar en nada por que si no estaría llorando hasta secarse, por eso necesitaba a Ayhet el la tranquilizaba, lo necesitaba en su vida, ayhet toco la puerta serena le dijo que pasara el se sentó en la cama ella ella se recargo en la espalada de el estuvieron en silencio Ayhet espero para hablar.

Serena- Ayhet, mientras duermo puedes tomar mi mano, (se acuesta por que sus ojos se cierran por el cansancio pero se resiste esperando que Ayhet tome su mano.

Ayhet se levanta y la acomoda en la cama la acobija como si fuera una niña pequeña y toma una mano y con la otra acaricia su cabeza el se acomoda en el respaldo de la cama y no dice nada, hasta que ella se duerme el la ve y no puede entender como ellos la dañaron que no se daban cuenta que ella era especial ella daba todo por las personas que ella quería y era mas frágil de lo que parecía

entonces empieza a sonar el celular de Serena el se suelta despacio para no despertarla se acerca al saco y ve en la cómoda que el celular estaba allí lo apagaría pero entonces vio que era Darien y se lo pensó el necesitaba unas cuantas palabras.

[CASA DE SERENA]

Haruka había estacionado el auto en la casa de Serena habían tocado pero no había nadie pero no se iban a ir en algún momento tendría que volver Darien seguía marcando y marcando hasta que le contestaron la llamada Haruka se acerco para oír la llamada y decirle a su bombón que volviera era comprendía que estuviera enojada pero era peligroso irse con un desconocido.

Darien- princesa, por fin me contestaste ( en tono enojado)¿te exijo que me digas donde estas?

Ayhet- vaya, le exijes (con voz calmada pero mortal)

Darien- que por que estas contestando el celular de princesa, si te a atreves a tocarle un solo pelo, te juro que( Ayhet , le interrumpe)

Ayhet- yo jamas le haría daño, mira solo te quiero decir Darien Chiva, eres tu el que me las va a pagar cada lagrima que ella derramo por ti, ella no esta sola Darien Chiva a y dice los también alas chicas que estaban contigo ellas no tienen ningún derecho de menos preciarla. ( le cuelga).

Darien avienta el celular y golpea el auto descargando su coraje quien se creía el ni siquiera sabia su nombre y no lo había visto bien para saber quien es, Haruka que estaba a su lado y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación se queda reflexionando lo que dijo a caso ella había menos preciado a su princesa y se recarga en el auto esta noche seria larga saca su celular para llamar a Michiru.

[CASA DE AYHET]

Ayhet le cuelga a Darien y apaga el celular y voltea a ver a Serena y se sienta a lado de la cama y ve como duerme ve la luna por la ventana mientas que las cortinas se movían por el viento depronto siente mucho sueño y de duerme la una luz lo envuelve y la marca del sol empieza aparecer el la frente de Ayhet.

Serena siente como es jalada por algo en su sueño llamas por toda la luna la gente muerta la devastación que provoco Negerenia en el pasado por que antes no había visto esto siempre había visto solo cuando ella y Darien murieron pero su pueblo su planeta había sufrido por su culpa por que no había pensado en esto la luna era su mundo y fue destruido ella ahora protegía la tierra pero este sentimiento de que la luna la llama, que la necesita , las llamas los gritos de la gente empiezan a ser mas fuertes la oscuridad empieza a envolverla de nuevo pero como otra veces una luz salvo y la protegio una luz muy cálida y la llevo a otra parte a un jardín lleno de bellas flores.

[+ PARQUE DIVERCIONES+EN LA CASA EMBRUJADA ]

Calet y Fraulet estaban esperando a Serena, después que cantaron se fueron a esperarla recibieron informes que habían llegado ala luna muchos de sus habitantes perdidos pero nada de aquella chica llamada Serena Tsukino era un misterio un total misterio¿ por que no había aparecido en la luna? y ¿por que no había ido al par que de diversiones?ella los conocía y que era de la luna eso era seguro pero por que ellos no la reconocían ellos había recordado su pasado en la luna sus recuerdos, pero había algo que los intrigaba que tenia esa necesidad de protegerla y si tenían que buscarla la buscarían y con esa determinación vieron como iba amaneciendo.

[ DEPARTAMENTO DE AYHET ]

Iba amaneciendo el sol llegaba a toda la cuidad, las cortinas de la ventana de la casa de Ayhet se mecían con el viento filtrando los rayos del sol reflejando a Ayhet siendo abrazo por Serena.

[DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS THREE LIGHTS]

Seiya se había que dado dormido en la sala con el celular en la mano esperando, la respuesta de su bombón...

[CASA DE SERENA ]

Darien no había dormido en la noche pensamientos horribles pasaban por su cabeza.

Haruka tampoco durmió pensado y pensando en lo que había pasado en una noche y que consecuencias traería, Michiru trajo su carro en la noche y ella se quedo dormida en el hombro de Haruka.

HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE …. SALUDOS :)


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

CASA DE AYHET

Ayhet se despertó, abrió los ojos muy lentamente sintió que algo estaba abrazando y volteo a ver a Serena aferrada a su cuerpo ,Ayhet se le subieron los colores a su cara, ¿cuando lo abrazo? La miro su cara su rostro y su cabello rubio plateado esparcido por toda la cama . Como la amaba le beso la frente y con cuidado de no despertarla se levanto de la cama y se fue a su recamara para cambiarse y hacer planes para hoy.

Serena despertó se sentó en la cama cerro sus ojos acordándose de lo que paso en la noche todo se sentía mal, sollozo un poco por que los sentimientos encontrados ,Darien no se si te amo me duele solo pensar en ti fueron muchos momentos compartidos cada batalla el pasado, pero me enamore muy joven de ti y tu siempre me trataste como una niña como si fuera tonta y yo te perdone todo, lo tolere todo, que el solo me viera cuando el pudiera que primero estaba el y después el, que con un helado o que me llevara al parque me conformara que cada vez que salieran solo fuera un momento o que fueran con todas las chicas y es que yo solo quería compra serlo, lo amaba ademas fuiste tu primer novio como iba a saber que así no se comportaba un novio,y luego las chicas que yo consideraba como hermanas que di mi vida por ellas en muchas ocasiones que pensaran eso de mi¿ por que no se lo dijeron ? yo no las obligaba a estar con migo y lo que mas me duele es que yo las quiero y mucho pero ellas no confiaban en mi, cuando yo las necesito mas, ellas me dieron la espalda y solo pudieron pensar en mi como una carga,pero eso se acabo este es un nuevo comienzo una nueva vida ,donde soy libre, donde las dejo libre para que vivan su vida, no les diré nada de las visiones que tuve ni del grupo Yue yo lo resolveré todo(se seco las lagrimas y levanto la cara asía arriba tratando de que sus lagrimas dejen de salir) pero con determinación se puso en pie yo soy la princesa de la luna y sailor moon.

Tratare de olvidarte Darien Chiva aun que todavía me duela, las que fueron un día mis hermanas mis amigas son libres yo seré una extraña para ustedes como ustedes son para mi ...

Ayhet toco la puerta y le dejo en la cama la ropa que mando pedir para Serena y se fue arreglar algunas cosas mientras que Serena se estaba bañando ,Ayhet estaba preocupado pero confiaba en Serena ella era muy fuerte pero ala vez muy frágil.

Serena salio de bañarse (traía una bata que estaba en el baño ) vio la ropa que le dejo Ayhet en la cama era un vestido hasta debajo de las rodillas sencillo pero elegante y fresco en colores beiges y dorado con mangas largas y zapatillas de bailarina con cintas, se cambio la ropa le quedaba ala medida dio una vuelta y el vuelo del vestido la asía ver muy elegante se debuto sus lagrimas querían salir otra vez era mejor ver a Ayhet el siempre la animaba con su sola presencia el era el único que jamas dudaría que le fallara en la vida (camino así la sala de estar y hay estaba Ayhet vestido con un pantalón de vestir con un corte moderno y un chaleco con una camisa sencilla blanca sin corbata y con dos botones abiertos, la miro con una sonrisa que mas de una se hubieran derretido sus ojos grises tenían un aire juguetón y su cabello rubio parecía brillar por que todavía estaba algo húmedo por el baño ) Serena se sonrojo un poco y lo saludo con un buenos días que fue muy bajito .

Ayhet se levanto del sillón y le dijo a Serena – hoy soy todo tu yo (mientras que se inclina como si fuese un mayordomo)

Serena- quee (se sonroja por lo que dijo)

Ayhet- te dije que te iba a mimar y le giña un ojo así que mi Serena nos vamos a desayunar.

Serena – se escucho un grrrrss!(de repente recuerda que no había ni comido ni cenado )

creo que si tengo un poco de hambre mientras que se toca el estomago y se rie pero mas por pena (espera voy por mi celular sale corriendo al cuarto y toma el celular) esta apagado (y lo prende y ve el mensaje de seiya y muchos de Darien que prefirió ni ver )o Seiya le escribe algo rápido

Sale para ver a Ayhet esperandola en un carro covertible negro el le abre la puerta y ella se sube el arranca.

CASA DE LOS TSUKINO

Haruka estaba discutido con Darien (mientras que Michiru )veía de que ya se fueran de hay y que mañana mas calmados buscaran a su bombón, para platicar ademas necesitaban descansar y pensar en eso llega la mama de Serena y se les queda bien por que había dos carros estacionados y ellos estaban fuera de su casa Haruka la ve y suelta a Darien los dos tratan de parecer calmados y la saludan.

Haruka – buenos días (iba hablar para preguntarle pero estaba pensando que decir a lo mejor la mama de serena no sabia que no estaba y la meterían en problemas después de todo no había de quitar el hecho que su bombón se fue tomada de la mano de un desconocido y que confirmaron que ella estaba en la noche con el y Michiru hablo con las chicas y ellas concidian que no habían visto a ningún chico parecido alado de serena así que estaban a oscuras con esto así que mientras lo meditaba para poder decirle algo ,pero Darien se le adelanto)

Darien – sabe donde esta Serena (en su cara no reflejaba nada, pero por dentro estaba muy alterado había pasado mucho tiempo y no sabia de su princesa)

Mama ikuko-mmm (mientras que abria la reja de la casa de Serena y se mete se que da hay y sonríe ) por supuesto esta en la casa de un amigo, regresa mas tarde quizás.. (ups ,creo que se me paso la mano mm an que ayhet me dijo que fuera discreta pero no me gusta esa mirada de este chico como si me estuviera exigiendo a demás rompieron que sufra poquito)bueno adiós..( y cierra la puerta y los deja con la palabra.

Darien miro cerrar la puerta y lo que dijo la mama de Serena así de facil no dijo nada y se subió en su carro y arranco y se fue.

Haruka fue detenida del brazo de Michiru cuando estaba apunto de detenerlo ella solo movió la cabeza.

Michiru- dejalo Haruka tiene que pensar y calmarse nosotras también lo necesitamos y si su mama lo dijo tan calmada es que el que se fue con serena es un buen chico hay que tener le mas fe a nuestra princesa ademas ya no es una niña.

Haruka- lo se pero temo por el futuro (mientras baja la mirada)

Michiru-yo también pero a lo mejor esto solo es una prueba mas.( mientras se pega mas a Haruka con intencion de animarla y la lleva a su carro )

CASA DE LOS THEE LIGHTS

Seiya estaba soñando que bailaba con su bombón en una discoteca y solo se miraban ellos dos ella sonrieia y el se acercaba cada vez mas para poder besarla le sujetaba la cintura y se acercaba cada vez mas para besarla hasta que escucho una risa y despertó de su sueño vio que estaba abrazado de un cojin del sillón donde se quedo dormido y vio a Yaten riendo casi se tira en el suelo a reír Seiya le avienta el cojin mas por que lo despertó que por que lo vio en una situación vergonzosa queriendo besar a un cojin Yaten seguía riendo y diciendo que lo grabo en su celular cuando llego Taiki.

Taiki – baya ya te despertaste

Yaten – mira taiki tengo un video que quiero en señarte.

Seiya se iba a levantar a decirle algo, pero se fijo en la hora no era tan tarde eran las diez de la mañana, entonces se acordó del mensaje de que le envio a su bombón y rápido busco su celular lo tenia en la mano veía que decía que tenia nuevo mensaje y que era de Serena pero que le diría después de todo ayer le confeso casi casi su amor en la canción que le dedico pero conociendo a serena a lo mejor no lo entendiera muy bien por que ella era despistada, pero si no lo queria ver por que tenia novio y si lo rechazaba le latía el corazón , pero se prometio que daría todo aun así si lo rechazaba el la seguiría amando abrió el celular.

MENSAJE DE SERENA PARA SEIYA:

SEIYA GRACIAS POR LA INVITACION

TE LA ACEPTO

PERO HAY QUE DEJARLO

PARA OTRA DIA HOY NO ES

UN BUEN DIA

ME DEDICASTE UNA CANCION NO LA ESCUCHE

POR QUE PASARON MUCHAS COSAS PERO

DESPUES LA PODRE ESCUCHAR

NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN LA ESCUELA.

Se quedo un rato inmóvil mientras oía risas de sus hermanos burlándose de el, pero no le dio importancia estaba feliz bueno por un lado no fue tan malo tenia una oportunidad ,acepto salir con el , no escucho la canción pero el se la volvería a cantar, pero ahora solo a ella y apartados de todos para que se lo pudiera a ser entender y que ella se diera cuenta que el Seiya Kou estaba totalmente y enloquecida mente enamorado de ella y que no se rendiría.

HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO BIEN PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO SE DESCONPUSO MI LAPTOP Y FUE MUY CARO Y TARDADA LA REPARACION PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA :) GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA..


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

[ UN LUGAR EN TOKIO EN LA MAÑANA]

"Frente al espejo , y a ti seré tu actor, mientras que por dentro me muero por ti..."

Serena y Ayhet iban caminando por la calle después de salir de un restaurante donde desayunaron.

Serena- estuvo muy rico el desayuno, nunca había comido tanto Ayhet (mira Ayhet que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos) sabes tu siempre me ayudas ,me siento muy agradecida si necesitas ayuda en algo dime yo iré de inmediato y te ayudare. ( Ayhet la mira de y sonríe)

Ayhet -Serena vamos a pasear ( le toma la mano )

Serena (se sonroja )ohhe !

Ayhet la llevo de compras, la llevo al centro de videojuegos, al acuario cada que podía decía algo gracioso para que asela reír pero había algo que no lo dejaba estar como siempre se daba cuenta que el quería mas de ella que ella estuviera así todo el tiempo los dos juntos es como un sueño penso.

Ayhet- (realmente no entiendo que es lo que me pasa hoy, siento como si no pudiera seguir mintiendo quisiera gritar que la amo y que yo jamas la lastimaría, pero tengo miedo que se aleje ademas ella acaba de romper con su novio, soy patético )Serena quiero preguntarte,( mientras que intenta una sonrisa) ¿estas bien? Con lo todo lo que paso( el estúpido ,que no entiende lo que dejo escapar de sus manos).

Se detienen en el parque numero diez ,Serena ve los columpios donde siempre iba ,recuerda tantas cosas que a vivido como sailor moon y cada momento que vivió con Darien.

Serena- Ayhet hay muchas cosas que no te e contado muchas cosas que me atan a Darien y alas chicas sera difícil, y realmente no se si lo estoy asiendo bien pero por alguna razón contigo a mi lado me siento fuerte (toma la manos de Ayhet, mi entras que este se sonroja de repente )

por eso yo ( empieza a sonar su*celular* , serena lo mira ,son ellas de nuevo todo el di a sonado)

Ayhet se que do pasmado , mientras controlaba su corazón ella era la única que lo asía acelerar tanto.

Serena mira al parque de repente algo le llega ala mente y recuerda que todavía tiene algo pendiente que averiguar del duo yue en el parque de diversiones ellos realmente vivían en la luna conmigo.

Empieza a sudar todavía tendré tiempo de ir a investigar es domingo.

Ayhet- (Ayhet se le que da mirando) que pasa , por esa mirada deduzco que olvidaste algo importante si quieres te ayudo.

Serena – ahhh Ayhet (como adivino es que es verdad que todo se me refleja en la cara )

es que olvide que tenia que hacer un trabajo de la escuela, así que pues tengo que volver a casa muchas gracia por el día de hoy y por ayer yo realmente quiero agradecerte y quiero decirte que yo siempre estaré hay para ti.

Ayhet- lo se y yo para ti..( siempre hasta el fin de mis días mi amada Serena, mientras que su mirada gris reflejaba algo muy cálido asiendo que serena se sonrojara) te llevare a tu casa_ mi lady_ mientras que se dirigen asía el carro de ayhet le abre la puerta y se la lleva a su casa.

[CASA DE DARIEN ]

aveces las personas cambian, sin darse cuenta lo que dejan atrás hasta que ya es demasiado tarde...

Darien estaba sentado en el piso de su recamara mirando ala nada pensando en muchas cosas como pudo pasar esto que su princesa se fuera con otro y pasara la noche con el, esto debe de tener una explicación, un error el y ella tenían una vida un destino con el.

El la amaba a su manera , pero la amaba solo que no sabia como expresarlo bien, por que cuando se conocieron ella tenia catorce años y era una niña y siguió pensando en Serena en esa edad cuando ella ya tiene diecisiete años en un año mas sera una adulta ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez algunas cosas hizo mal, solo algunas su princesa era su destino aparte estaba Rini ,que pasaba con ella que acaso Serena no pensaba en ella no esto estaba mal tenia que arreglarlo y saber quien demonios era el sujeto que se atrevió a llevarse a su princesa quien era el que le pasaba para decirle que el se las iba a pagar.

Mañana seria un día nuevo y tendría que trabajar pero buscaría a Serena la aria entrar en razón su destino era el y nadie mas.

Darien- princesa tu eres miá mientras que levanta su cara y lagrimas caían en su cara al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al dejarla y que otro se la llevara fue un shock que le hizo que abriera los ojos que se diera cuenta que para el lo mas importante siempre fue ella.

[CASA TSUKINO]

Ayhet dejo a Serena en su casa y se fue Serena entro con cuidado de no ser vista por su mama y por luna aun que pensando en ella no la había visto desde ayer, pero ya no era novedad luna se la pasaba en el templo con Rey o con Artemis y Mina ,fue a su recamara se cambio de ropa por algo mas cómodo una blusa de cuello de tortuga color verde con un short negro y unos mayones verdes con rayas negras y unos botines verdes y con eso podría moverse mejor dejo su hermoso vestido lo guardo con mucho cuidad aun que tendría que comprar otro closet, ya tenia mucha ropa buco entre sus cosas algo que le ayudaría a entrar al parque de diversiones para investigar al duo yue, tenia recuerdos de ellos en la luna que eran fugases y distorsionados le dolía la cabeza tratando de ordenarlos.

Serena – por fin encontré la pluma que meda va luna para disfrazarme con esto podre pasar como si nada y por si ellos estan hay por que cabe la posibilidad que sea mentira un un enemigo tengo que ser precavida mas por que ahora soy solo yo.

Salio de su casa y se fue directo al par que de diversiones donde ella encontrara verdades y mas misterios.

[PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES CASA EMBRUJADA ]

Cuando la mente no recuerda, el corazón siempre lo ara ...

Serena entro disfraza gracias pluma , entro de guardia de seguridad se veía guapo con el traje azul y sombrero de seguridad y con macana, su cabello estaba corto y iba caminando como entre parso marcial y robot así la casa embrujada.

Mientras tanto en la casa embrujada...

Calet-( iba vestido con una camisa con un chaleco y unos jeans deslavados y una gorra y lentes sin aumento para que no lo reconocieran ya era tarde y no venia y eso lo tenia nervioso el quería saber quien era ella por que no podía recordarla sabia que la conocía pero era extraño que no supiera quien era ) dime Fraulet llevamos toda la mañana aquí en este parque esperándola como sabes que va a venir .

Fraulet- solo lo se ,la pequeña conejita vendrá.( el venia de camisa negra con corbata morada y un pantalón blanco con un sombrero estilo de los cincuenta y con una pluma y lentes oscuros cuadrados )

Calet- por cierto Fraulet no crees que llamas mas la atención vestido así por que te pusiste un sobrero raro y esos lentes ,toda la gente que pasa se te queda viendo y te toma fotos.

Fraulet- antes que nada, no hay que perder el estilo( mientras que se cruzaba de manos )

Serena estaba viendo esto vestida de guardia entre los arbustos,- son ellos-, se fue acercando mientras que silbaba y caminaba como si nada.

Pero la mirada de Fraulet la detecto de inmediato..

Fraulet – pequeño conejito te tardaste en venir .

Serena -(pero como supo si me disfrace) no se a que se refiere soy un guardia jajajajaja ( risa nerviosa)

Fraulet - ( se quita los lentes ) yo te reconocería en cualquier parte del universo, mi pequeña conejita o al menos tengo esa sensación, hablemos solo quiero saber quien eres pienso que fuiste importante en mi vida (mientras caminaba así Serena guardia y la dejaba de piedra mientras le tomaba las manos ).

[paso gente por la ay al ver los solo susurraron -woow -aahh- que hermoso amor entre hombres y tomaban fotos por que Serena iba vestida de guardia y se veía dos hombres tomado de las manos y en una posición que parecía que le iba a dar un beso]

Fraulet-ademas tu cabello te delata es hermoso ese color plateado, rubio que tienes y los ojos ,si tus ojos mientras que se acercaba mas a su rostro (pero algo los separo bruscamente)

Calet – que rayos te pasa mantente alejado me molesta tu forma de ser( por que me irrite ) mira si usted es la señorita serena tsukino tenemos que hablar con usted hay una muy alta posibilidad que seas de nuestra gente escuchalo tu eres de la luna...

serena guardia- (de la luna, entonces ellos no saben que soy la princesa ellos son de la luna esto es sorprendente ) jajaja no se que dicen pero si conozco a una tal Serena Tsukino se las traeré como buen policía jajaja ( y se va a paso de soldado ) ya en un árbol se quita el disfraz con la pluma y camina un poco insegura pero tiene que su corazón le dice que es verdad. Lo que dicen pero por precaución no les diría que ella es la princesa.

Serena- quienes son ustedes si son de la luna hay una forma que lo pueden comprobar yo siento que los conozco tengo recuerdos de ustedes pero es muy borroso cada vez que quiero recordar bien algo lo ase que se vea oscuro digame cuando recordaron que son de la luna como me encontraron y...

Calet- calma entremos ala casa embrujada ( mientras que caminaban ala entrada)

hay todo se resolverá y el regente te lo explicara en tu hogar en la luna.

Fraulet se quedaba en silencio el y estaba seguro que Calet también lo sentía que la conocían y ella decía que sentía que los conocía y ahora solo hay que descubrir por que apesar de haber recuperado sus recuerdos no se recuerdan entre si - vaya interesante- susurro

Serena- ¿que en la luna ?¿regente...

(Pero al poner un paso en la casa embrujada desaparecieron...)

estaban en una burbuja azul viajando a gran velocidad ella era sostenida por Fraulet y Calet que ahora vestían diferente Calet con un traje blanco con las mangas largas y la ensignia de la luna en el pecho y Fraulet con una armadura blanca y dorada como la el principe Endimion pero diferente color , pero cando estaban por llegar ala luna una luz dorada envolvió a serena sin que calet y Fraulet pudieran hacer nada desapareció en dirección opuesta de ellos pero también se fue asía la luna

[ LUNA ]

Serena sintió un fuerte tirón y algo cálido la en volvia se sentía como cuando soñaba y cuando abrió los ojos vio algo resplandeciente ,vio asía el cielo las estrellas todo cubierto de estrellas, el universo pensó es hermoso.

ella estaba en un jardín lleno de flores , estas flores las reconocía siempre soñaba con ellas, entonces eso quería decir que ella, ¿estaba en un sueño? no esto es la luna, vio a lo lejos el palacio lunar ,que parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo todo estaba igual que antes como si fuera mágico como si estuviera en el pasado, no había pasado nada, no había ruinas ni la muerte ni destrucción, se levanto del campo de flores, ni Calet , Fraulet estaban cerca a lo mejor estaban en el castillo tendría que ir .

fue asía el castillo por un sendero , el olor de las flores la asía sentir nostálgica como si algo importante hubiera pasado aquí entonces a lo lejos vio un árbol y una visión le llego al a mente junto con una melodía.

[susurro]

( promesa... es una promesa... ) .

(visión )

ella estaba en el árbol con alguien mientras que le decía

-promete lo dime que lo prometes -

-es una promesa- le dice el que estaba con ella pero su cara era borrosa siempre lo era...

Fin de la visión

a lo mejor aquí estaba la respuesta de las visiones que a tenido es mejor darse prisa quiero saber quien es y que promesa me hizo.

Al correr por el sendero piso una roca y callo en un charco que era como un especie de barro pero muy oscuro que es sucio su cara y cabello pero aun así tenia que llegar al castillo un deseo por saber la asía correr mas sin importar que su cabello se viera negro por el lodo oscuro y su cara manchada tenia que llegar pronto al castillo .

Llego a un arco donde había casas era una cuidad, la recordaba fugazmente había estado aquí era la ciudadela que estaba cerca del palacio, una lagrima tras otra fue cayendo hasta que se volvieron muchas todo era igual pero ala vez diferente ella era la diferente ella se escapa del castillo lo recordaba y visitaba a los aldeanos.

lagrimas caían de el rostro de Serena mientras mas recorría entro a ala cuidad que rodaba el castillo y vio gente caminando como si nada, se le quedaron viendo y susurraban y se alejaban de ella , noto que la gente llevaba lunas en su pecho otros en su ropa pero todos la veían con precaución ,paso el puente donde separaba un lago cristalino del palacio, el palacio donde ese día en el baile estallo en llamas y termino con la luna y con su vida.

[CASTILLO LUNAR]

Calet y Fraulet estaban en el castillo discutiendo con el regente no encontraban a Serena algo anda mal quien intervino cuando se estaba tele trasportando asía la luna, fue un poder que no habían sentido se sentía como si quemara pero pudieron ver que esa luz también la llevo asía la luna pero en un lugar diferente .

ella seguía llorando sus lagrimas no dejaban de parar ,estaba en la puerta del palacio y estaba abierta, ella sabia el camino asía donde estaba el trono hay a lo mejor estaba el regente , cuando llego reconoció unas voces eran Calet y Fraulet hablando con alguien el era Garet , el regente ella lo reconoció una imagen apareció el le daba dulces cuando venia a ver a su madre aveces pasaba y platicaba con ella siempre la escuchaba y le daba consejos el era el único que no la regañaba o le decía que tenia que ser mejor princesa, mas lagrimas estaban vivos ellos la gente de la luna, ¿cuando?¿ como?de repente todo se volvió en silencio el la vio y ella retrocedió , Calet y Fraulet la vieron Garet también la vio con sus ojos azules con destellos dorados.

Garet- vamos acercate deja verte mejor ( Garet es alto y cabello rubio oscuro trenzado viste de negro con dorado y una capa que esta en su obro )

serena – no se movió...

Fraulet- No te asustes pequeña conejita el es el regente Garet el podra ayudarte a recordar quien eres.

Serena- yo se quien es se (tira en el suelo y se tapa la cara ) digame por que yo pensé que era la única que había renacido de la luna cuando volvieron yo...

Garet -(se arrodillo y le puso una mano en su cabello que estaba sucio pero se veía destellos de su color dorado plateado) todos nos sentimos solos en la tierra renacimos pero no sabíamos por que nos asía falta algo hasta que lo supimos nosotros pertenecemos a la luna ,tu perteneces aquí la luna de tu pecho es una muestra cuando brille recordaras , nosotros buscamos a nuestra gente que esta en la tierra como tu..( es lo que pasa con los que vienen estan confusos, pero por que no a brillado su marca en el pecho de esta chica siento como si ella fuera especial) puedes mirarme anda.

Serena- yo quiero que me perdonen. no pude a ser nada ese día yo hubiera sabido yo por favor ( las lagrimas de Serena no paraban )

Calet- a que te refieres no se pudo a ser nada nadie es culpable, dinos tu nombre lunar tranquilizate ya no estas solas

Serena – yo... yo...

en eso entran los niños que vivían en la ciudadela que venían a cantarle ala imagen de la princesa al ver a serena tirada en el piso a pesar de estar sucia y llena de barro oscuro ellos corrieron y asía ella cosa que sorprendió al regente y a Calet y Fraulet y mas cuando gritaron.

Princesa!

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ESO ES LO QUE ME ANIMA A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A TODOS …...SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO = )


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

[ CASTILLO LUNAR ]

Princesa!

(corrieron los niños y rodearon a serena, aventaron las flores que traian con ellos, todas las flores cayeron en Serena que solo podía ver como caían )

Serena -(pulsada de miedo) es como saben que soy yo, no me odian por que los deje solos ..

(volteo a ver , los niños le sonreían )

Ante la mirada sorprendida y estupefacta de Calet y Fraulet y Regente Garet

¿como la princesa? (fue el pensamiento de los tres )

Claro que no usted siempre a estado aquí ,con nosotros (dijo un niño rubio con ojos azules con rosa mientras que se sentaba alado de serena)

Serena- siempre pensé que solo había renacido yo ,no sabia... (realmente no me había puesto a pensar si había alguna posibilidad que la gente de la luna también renaciera)...

(se acerca una niña rubia con coletas y mechones negros) princesa es que usted , como nosotros estaba perdida y sola pero ahora esta con nosotros y jamas no separaremos por que la princesa siempre aparecido en mis sueños desde que nací cantándome sentí como si me cuidara así que princesa.. (mientras que se acercaba otra pequeña niña rubia y ojos azules con destellos verdes) ahora es nuestro turno de decirle que no esta sola...

Serena la abraza y la luna en su frente aparece y su ropa cambia a un bello vestido blanco con listón en la cintura, que parecía que brillaba y moño atrás con largo cordones, el cabello ahora ya no esta sucio y se ve un bello color plateado con rayos dorados.

Serena – yo los quiero tanto yo jamas estaré sola otra vez ustedes estan conmigo (volteo aver a los chicos los tres estaban arrodillados ante Serena).

Calet- princesa (mientras que lloraba )usted esta con nosotros me permite acercame (esta conmigo ella es mi princesa )...

Serena solo abrió sus brazos ( se acerco Calet la abrazo y lloro en silencio)

Calet – no se por que no me di cuenta , a lo mejor solo si ( que por alguna razón solo puedo recordad cuando eramos niños) te extrañado tanto (no dejare que algo te vuelva a dañar)...

Serena –( entonces vio un recuerdo donde corría con calet en el pueblo cuando eran niños ella se escapaba del palacio y iba a buscar a calet y jugaban y asían travesuras juntos ) yo también te extrañe mucho Calet-nii

Calet -(se separa y la ve ,se seca las lagrimas )y dice claro Serenity

Garet – princesa es ested es tan pareciada a su madre ( mientras que serena se levanta y voltea a ver a Fraulet todavía no se levantaba ni la miraba )y recuerda que casi al mismo tiempo que conoció a Calet conoció a Fraulet pero como el era parte de la familia real el estaba en el palacio y casi siempre la metía en problemas cuando se escapa, pero era el que la protegía el era el mayor de los tres aun que en su recuerdo había una cuarta personas solo que el cuarto era borroso parecía como si no fuera real.

Con paso lento, camino asía Fraulet y el vestido al caminar parecía que volaba brillaba cuando llego con el lo abrazo ( lo recuerdo estan natural para mi, ellos dos son muy preciados para mi )

el también la abrazo .

Fraulet- lo siento no te pude reconocer ,no se por que no recuerdo, solo cuando eramos niños pero yo desde ese entonces jure que te protegería y no te pude proteger yo no se que paso ere día...

Serena- lo que paso fue una tragedia, ( y fue mi culpa ) ahora estamos otra vez juntos...

Calet- es mucho abrazo Serenity el solo se esta aprovechando (mientras que ve Fraulet y el le saca la lengua pero cuando Serena lo ve el tenia cara de ángel triste ) solo suéltalo (mientras que su vena salta )

Garet- por favor comportarse Fraulet ,Calet (mientras que Fraulet se levanta y sonríe y Calet se acerca ) niños ya es es tarde vayan a sus casas por favor guarden silencio hasta que se anuncie oficialmente .

( cada niño se acerco a Serena y se inclino Serena los vio no sabia como raacionar )

Garet- hay mucho que hablar princesa mientras que se acerca y le ase una reverencia

Serena-regente Garet es usted ( calidez es lo que siente en su corazón )pero todavía había un misterio quien era la persona que veía en sus visiones en sus sueños estaba segura que era de la luna pero quien era y quien era en su vida ) lo se yo tengo mucho que contar y preguntar

.

Calet y fralet los siguieron a un salón donde se veían las estrellas y el planeta tierra.

Serena-No recuerdo tanto de aquella vez tal vez no soy la misma princesa soy algo torpe no se mucho no soy tan lista yo no se como regir la luna no lo se...( mientras que niega con la cabeza )

Regente Garet- claro que no princesa no tenga duda, ademas en su camino no esta sola estamos con usted (ademas en el pasado también era así)

Serena-solo recuerdo las llamas que conocí al príncipe Endimion de la tierra, la guerra contra Negerenia no se por que paso y la muerte de muchos y que renaci y que ahora protejo ala tierra como una guerrera ,soy sailor moon...

Regente Garet-¿como sailor moon? no teníamos una guerrera así ,pero usted si decide ser la princesa despertaran sus verdaderos poderes y ya no seras una guerra tu titulo es soberana su excelencia ademas tu siempre fuiste especial incluso para la luna aun lo recuerdo tu querías saber todo eras muy curiosa siempre y hiciste lo que tu corazón te dictaba por esa razón fuiste amada por quien te conoció.. (miro atrás de Serena y vio a Calet y Fraulet y les sonrió) .

Calet volteo la cara algo sonrojado y Fraulet miro al cielo..

Serena-no lo creo (ellos no me dejaran como las chicas no se decepcionaran de mi )

Regente Garet -debes de creerlo todos los que renacimos en la luna te amamos y te hemos estado buscando a pasado muchas cosas lo presiento .

Serena-Habido muchas peleas contra muchos enemigos quiero decirles que las sailor exteriores como las sailor interiores renacieron, como también el principe Endimion ,pero por algunas circunstancias tenemos diferencias y les he dejado libre del cargo de cuidarme aunque nunca lo hicieron por que quisieran fue obligación ).también estan Luna y Artemis pero las cosas no estan muy bien...

Regente Garet-Mmmm vaya (Luna y Artemis) que te parece si guardamos el secreto hasta que lo consideremos conveniente (ellos renacieron son unos odiosos ademas siempre con su mente tan cuadrada creo que ellos tuvieron culpa de lo que ocurrió en el pasado o por lo menos lo sospecho ademas tratar así ala princesa diciendo que es una tonta aunque no me lo dijo se le ve en la cara que eso paso aun recuerdo que cuando la princesa era chica la trataban así pero ahora estoy yo como su guardia jajaja ) pero sabes hay algo que todavía no recuerdas es que tu no solo gobiernas de la luna si no de los demás planetas y de la tierra

Serena-quee, debe de ser una equivocación por eso hay un príncipe y es Darien y yo no lo puedo ser

(no es verdad también gobierno la tierra!)

Regente Garet-claro que es un príncipe de legado, pero la que rige y gobierna siempre sera la luna todo el sistema solar te debe respeto y debes de hacer valido tu derecho al trono o si no algo muy malo pasara no puede ser cualquiera solo tu (la mira directa mente ).

Serena-Pero yo solo soy esto que ven, nunca he destacado yo no tengo tanta confianza yo no lo se siempre han dicho que soy inmadura infantil poco elegante yo no puedo regir el sistema solar!

Regente Garet-no te preocupes tu tienes todo y mas para ser la la soberana del sistema solar ademas yo estoy aquí no te dejare sola ( era lo que pensaba ellos le quitaron la confianza).

Serena-hay tantas cosas que me se me revuelve la cabeza pero hay algo muy importante

que quiero preguntarte( es respecto a mis visiones).

En eso una luz ilumina el salón y a parece la reina Selena traslucida.

La reina camino asía serena y vio a el regente Garet y lo saludo el se inclino Calet y Fraulet también lo hicieron pero sintieron algo de enojo pero no sabían por que .

Reina Selene.- Serenity ase mucho que no nos vemos guarde toda mi energía para poder aparecer una sola vez frente a ti en este momento .

Serena – reina Selene digo madre (es muy confuso.)

Regente garet- reina usted no renacio-

Reina Selene – no ,se uso mucho poder para que renacieran todos pero por mas que intentaba no podía revivirte ( miro alas estrella tratando de recordad)...

Serena- no pudiste revivirme entonces ¿como renací? (mira la Reina que la miraba con una infinita tristeza)

Reina Selene - se los contare, pero mi hija quiero que me perdones yo tuve la culpa que esto pasara que sucediera todo lo desato mi egoísmo y perjuicios si yo hubiera hecho caso a las suplicas de mi pequeña hija no hubiera pasado esto ,no te puedo contar todo por que un gran deseo lo impide el mismo que salvo tu vida dado algo mas que su vida y esa también es mi culpa.

Serena- a que se refiere (se le oprimió, el corazón ) mientras que retrocede un paso...

Todo se niebla solo se puede ver sombras la voz de la reina resuena...

Reina Selene - el que apareció un día en la luna, un niño que no sabíamos de donde venia ni de quien era no había registros de el ni en los otros planetas, el tenia su cabello rubio pero los ojos eran de otro color todos los habitantes de la luna tienen los ojos azules y el se quedo en el palacio como sirviente...

Serena- (vio una imagen un niño sin rostro pero sentía que lo conocía...)

Reina Selene -el obedecía cualquier cosa que le dijéramos, cuando tu naciste y creciste temíamos por tu vida así que prohibí que salieras del castillo , pero tu siempre fuiste muy curiosa y te llamo mucho la atención el niño que casi no hablaba y limpiaba pisos, nadie era amable con el , pero tu siempre querias estar a su al rededor te escapabas solo al verlo era como si algo te uniera al el al principio me preocupo pero luego pensé que el podía a serte compañía mis consejeros me dijeron que lo entrenarían para cuidarte, así es como el siempre estaba a tu lado.

Serena – pero yo no lo recuerdo ( una imagen de alguien siempre detrás de ella pero borroso) ¿por que ?¿Que paso ? ( el era importante lo puedo sentir )

Reina Selene - ( cierra los ojos ) el tiempo paso tu crecías cada vez mas apegada a el, le amabas te diste cuenta desde muy pequeña pero el siempre te detenía, cada vez que tu intentabas decirle por que si no el se separaría de ti , tu eras la heredera del trono de la luna y con el derecho de reinar y gobernar todos los planetas yo me encargue de hacérselo saber, pero el lucho para ganarse una posición en la corte como comandante de las tropas de la luna en quería ser digno de ti la determinación y un gran amor...

Serena – pero yo solo recuerdo haber amado al príncipe Endimion el fue mi primer amor (estoy cambia muchas cosas pero por que yo puedo amar a dos personas )

Reina Selene upero yo no quería que pasara eso mis consejeros me dieron la solución, lo mande a el y alas dos personas que estan de tras de ti ( Calet y Fraulet ) a los limites de la saturno donde había jamas regresaría ellos no pudieron hacer nada por que no sabían que seria encacelado solo sabían lo que le dijeron que murio ellos trajeron la noticia , todo el castillo se entero de su muerte, pero tu no te resignaste sabias de un secreto que escondia la luna, tu pediste que lo protegiera y que regresara con vida, por que lo amabas sacrificaste tus recuerdos de ese amor por el...

Serena – sacrifique mi amor ( un imagen ella parada cerca de una roca rodeada de agua que hablaba ´´p_ara que la luna te ayude tienes que dar algo a cambio la luna decide que es tu amor por el ´´_

_YO LO ARE PERO QUE VIVA !)_

Reina Selene - ya no recordabas nada y yo no pregunte sir Calet y Fraulet desaparecieron después conociste a Endimion y la guerra se desato nos tomo de sorpresa, si lo hubiera sabido, cuando te vi tu estabas muerta, todo se perdió lo sabia y luego yo no podía revivirte se necesitaba mucha energia, es cuando llego el y no te soltaba lloraba tu muerte...

Serena- que no ( ella tirada alguien, la abrazaba y lloraba no dejaba de llorar, no dejaste que cumpliera mi promesa la que te hize susurraba ´_´la promesa´´..._

Reina Selene -entonces apareció la piedra gaia de la luna le dije que hiciera el lo hizo sin dudar el pidió que nacieras que tuvieras una vida feliz dio su vida sus recuerdos su amor todo por ti y desapareció en destellos que jamas regresaran ellos llegaron no se que pidieron ellos por que si no la recuerdan es que ustedes dieron sus recuerdos y renacieron...

Reina Selene - ahora tu haz renacido y con el despertar del reino lunar ,tu debes de reclamar tu reino y los demás planetas si no lo ases tu la oscuridad lo ara yo siempre te cuide de mas por que sabia que algo grande este deparaba, hija miá perdoname ( mientras que lloraba )yo también pedí un deseo pero solo se revelara al final, (deseo tu felicidad )esta vez no dudes y ve mas aya de lo que pueden ver tus ojos.( mientras que va desapareciendo)

Serena- espera no te vayas !

Reina Selene -Recuerda que te quiero mi querida Serenity, mi hija nunca fuiste común siempre tratando de conocer mas ,de ver mas a pesar que te aislé, en el palacio lograste ver ,todo lo que quisiste ver ... mientras que destellos plateados se convertia

Serena – yo quiero agradecerle a esa persona( susurro)

Reina Selene -tal vez si te reclamas tu trono.. lo encuentres yo mi querida hija no renaci para remediar algo de mis errores dado les una oportunidad sabes el renació pero no te recuerda pero yo se que en algún momento se encontraran, lo se si no por que algo de su alma te rodea y cuida ( esos destellos dorados que te cuidan en todo momento)...

los destellos plateados de la Reina Selene se asercaron a Calet y Fraulet y susurros dijo (ustedes también estaba hay y pidieron algo por esa razón no recuerdan )...

Serena – tengo que volver a casa se preocuparan por mi y tengo muchas cosas que pensar

Regente Garet- princesa a sido un día muy estresante para ti, pero recuerda la luna tu gente te necesita te ama y todavía hay gente perdida en la tierra no la estan pasando bien Calet y Fraulet cuidaran de ti y encontraran a tu gente así que por favor no desanime...

Serena sonrió y Calet y Fraulet la miraron como para dar le su apoyo...

[EN LA LAS CALLES DE TOKIO]

Ayhet estaba en su carro despertó cuando me quede dormido no se pero últimamente me pasa mucho pero tengo la sensación, que pasa algo muy bueno en mis sueños siempre despierto de buen humor tal vez es por ti mi amada serena hoy no pude evitar pensar como seria si supieras que te _amo mas que nada mas que nada mas que ami siempre lo primero eres tu..._

[EN EL TEMPLO ]

estaban en la habitación de Rey como siempre

Rey- chicas esta reunión es por Serena no sabemos que estará pensado esa tonta( mientras que come unas galletas)

Lita-rey nosotras no dijimos cosas muy bonitas (mientras se cruza los brazos)

Rey- Serena sabe como somos van aver que mañana se le olvida ya saben como es..

Mina-yo no lo creo Rey sabes ella se fue de noche, con un chico my guapo quien sabe que cosas hizo...(Mina mientras que levanta la mano como si esto lo afirmara)

Emy- mina por dios no digas esas cosas (mientras que se sonroja )

Mina- jajaja solo estaba bromeando no creo qe serena nos gane en eso jajajajajajajajajaja

hay mina dijeron todas al mismo timepo..

Rey -si ya callate Mina es muy tarde

Lita-oigan alguna a visto a Artemis o a Luna

Emy -es cierto no los hemos visto...

Mina-bueno deben de estar por hay los picarones ..

ya callate mina( dijeron todas al mismo tiempo)

Mina- por dios solo bromeaba...

Lita- mañana hablaremos con serena si

Emy- Haruka y Michiru dijeron que van a venir a nuestra preparatoria

Rey -cuando Serena quiere llamar la atención lo ase..solo hay que disculparnos como es ella se solucionara rápido...

(Eso creían ellas pero no seria tan fácil, esta vez no...)

[PARQUES DE DIVERCIONES]

Calet y Fraulet volvieron con Serena a la tierra llegaron al parque de diversiones

Fraulet -bueno mi pequeña conejita te llevaremos a tu casa ya es tarde..

Calet -princesa yo no puedo ir a llevarte hasta tu casa desgraciadamente hay algo que tengo que hacer Fraulet por cuida a serenity adiós y se va (así podre darle una sorpresa ala princesa )

Fraulet( se le que da viendo sospechoso) bueno su excelencia venga conmigo a su carruaje la espera...

suben al carro de Fraulet que era un ferrarry rojo en el camino fraulet le pregunto de su vida de sus amigos todo se sorprendió un poco al saber varias cosas sobretodo de sus supuestas amigas y eso que Serena hablo muy superficialmente ,cuando por fin llego a su casa le abrió la puerta de su carro.

Serena se bajo y vio en su porton una rosa roja era de Darien pero no se veia ( volteo pero no lo vio )

Darien estaba escondido pero podía ver claramente y no le gustaba lo que veía..

Fraulet y Serena se despidieron pero cuando Serena se iba a Fraulet la detiene y la abraza..

Fraulet-dejame un rato así yo de verdad siento que si te dejo puedes perderte otra vez y morir (susurros)

Serena- no, te preocupes desde ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos como cuando eramos niños .

Fraulet- si ( la suelta .amigos) nos vemos mañana pequeña conejito...

Serena se mete a su casa...

Fraulet – se va en su carro para irse y arranca pero de reojo vio a Darien que no se había pero no le hizo caso ..

Darien malinterpreto lo que vio , pensado que fraulet era el chico que se llevo a Serena la otra noche se veían tan cariñosos y volvían tarde otra vez ,pero no se movió mañana hablaría con Serena cuando estuviera mas calmado .

Me las pagaras susurro Darien..

GRACIAS LOS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN MUCHO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

[CASA TSUKINO]

**_Solo_ _deseo tiempo, para ser yo misma..._**

Serena se metió a su casa saludo a su padre ,con un saludo de cabeza a su mama, subió directo a su recamara y se tiro en su cama ,dos largos días, los mas largos de toda su vida, miro la rosa roja en su mano _Darien _la dejo y con que intención, de revolverle mas la vida ,tantas cosas en dos días tantas _**mentiras y verdades...**_

La rosa todavía en mi mano ( no tiene sentido ), miro la foto que tenia de ella con Darien ,tal vez el pensaba que ella no le importaba pero tenia una especie de sentimientos mezclados ,pero ella ya había decidido que era mejor la distancia, vio la rosa y el retrato y lo metió en un cajón solo dejo una de ella con Rini ( basta Darien me ases daño , necesito encontrarme a mi misma, no solo por mi si no por el bien de la gente que ahora son mi responsabilidad) mientras que veía el cielo y contemplaba la luna pero con una nueva mirada...

[ CASA ESTUDIO DEL DUO YUE ]

_**Lo que mas importa...**_

Fraulet llego al estudio y vio a Calet silbando y escribiendo en el escritorio (por que tan contento)

se quito su chaqueta y tomo su guitarra y en peso a tocar...

Calet corría de un lado a otro necesitaba dejar todo listo y agendar todo para que no interfieran en los horarios, estaba tan feliz se acerco a Fraulet y le tendió un papel ...

Fraulet- Calet dime que significa esto ( mientra que veía un horario )

Calet- es un horario para ti y para mi después que salga de clases por su puesto que mas va a ser...

( mientras que escribía en su computadora a velocidad luz tenia que terminar su trabajo antes de mañana)

Fraulet-( se levanta) escuela que quieres decir tu no vas a la escuela (su mente hizo clic) te escribiste en la escuela de mi pequeña conejita ,es lo que hiciste y me engañaste con lo de llevarla a su casa .

Calet- no te engañe (simplemente no lo dije ) es solo que yo soy joven y tu no ( viejo) ademas quien va a cuidar a Serenity..(sigue teclado sin mirar a Fraulet)

Fraulet- ( se sienta en la silla otra vez y recarga su guitarra y lo mira) que vas a ser a tu fobia a los terrestres, si apenas soportas que e se te acerquen a un metro de distancia (tonto)..

Calet- ( deja de teclear sin voltearlo a ver) por ella soy capaz de todo ,si me piden morir por ella lo are y lo soportare mientras no me toquen estoy bien (todos los terrestres son unos monstruos)los terrestres no me dan miedo ( un escalofrió)

Fraulet- muy bien solo no te esfuerces (el realmente les tiene miedo, no lo culpo desgraciadamente en esta nueva vida se encontró con lo mas bajo de los terrestres ) y si pasa algo llamame desearía estar hay (mira a Calet) pero a cambio de no enojarme contigo por hacer esto sin decirme, quiero que tomes fotos de mi pequeño conejito...

Calet- (voltea ver lo ) esta bien (de todas formas iba a serlo ) hay algo que no me dices lo se por que aceptaste que vaya muy rápidamente y lo de las fotos solo es algo que se te acaba de ocurrir habla...

Fraulet- nos conocemos muy bien ,para cooperar cuando algo nos importa ( se voltea ) esta bien te lo diré hay una chicas que se le van acercar escucha cuidadosamente ellas eran las guerreras que protegían a nuestra princesa y no son de fiar quiero que con pruebes, si tienen la marca de la luna donde dice que son fieles a la luna y si no la tienen ya sabes que hay que hacer...

[DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN ]

_**cuando te das cuenta de tu realidad...**_

Darien estaba sentado en el sillón de su departamento pensado ¿quien era el que estaba con su princesa? tendría que averiguar quien era y dejarle bien en claro que ella era de el siempre seria su princesa...

En eso alguien toco a su puerta..

Darien abrió y vio que era Yumi y ella entro a su casa como si nada, era natural para ella muchas veces había estado hay.

Darien- Yumi este no es buen momento.

Yumi- Darien solo estaba preocupada por ti ( se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala de Darien )

Darien- gracias , han pasado cosas y me siento cansado no se si te importaría si nos vemos en el trabajo.

Yumi- mmm bueno Darien esta bien ( mientras que ase un puchero )solo lo are si me invitas a cenar es lo mínimo por dejarme votada ayer en el concierto.

Darien – muy bien iremos a comer a donde quieras (mientras que se dirige a la puerta).

Yumi- se levanta y va asía la puerta se despide de Darien con un beso en la mejilla.

Yumi- nos vemos en el trabajo Darien.

Darien – si mañana nos vemos ( mientras que cierra la puerta y de limpia la mejilla) soy un idiota..

[DEPARTAMAENTO DE AYHET]

_**Cuando las palablas salen solas es por que ya no puedes ocultar lo que guarda el corazón...**_

Ayhet esta hablando con Serena, ella estaba a costada en su cama lista para dormir y Ayhet estaba en su computadora le estaba contando de Calet y Fraulet ,escondiendo lo de la luna ( no le quería mentir pero no sabia como reaccionaria ) también que le dedico Seiya una canción y ella ni enterada se sentía mal por eso, al escuchar eso Ayhet levanto una ceja, pero solo la escuchaba y le aconsejaba Serena no sabia de sus sentimientos, pero el era parcial y le decía de corazón lo mejor para ella aun que no lo fuera para el..

Ayhet- vaya yo creo que esta bien que te ayas encontrado con amigos es bueno conocer a gente nueva (su corazón se oprime) y con tu amigo el cantante no fue tu culpa pasaron cosas por lo que no pudiste escuchar su canción ….

Serena- si ellos son como hermanos para mi y Seiya siempre me ase reír son buenos..

Ayhet- en serio...dime Serena pero yo soy mas especial ( por que dije eso se me salio)[se tapa la cara ] es broma...

Serena-claro que tu seras mas especial que nadie!(mi corazón late muy rápido).

Ayhet-...( yo soy mas especial)era broma (mientras que se sonroja ).

Serena- creo que voy a dormirme ya ayhet nos vemos mañana...

Ayhet – nos vemos mañana sabes tu también eres lo mas especial para mi ( cuelga).

Serena deja su celular y se cuesta en la cama pero esta con la cara muy sonrojada y se duerme sin percatarse que estaba sonrojada...( suena su celular que le enviaron un mensaje) era de Ayhet.

Mensaje

MAÑANA PASO POR TI

PARA LLEVARTE ALA ESCUELA

PASO ALAS 7:30

Serena sonrió y se durmió el sabia sin que ella le dijera que no estaba segura de ir a la escuela por que no quería ver alas chicas mañana pero el sin decirle nada le dio ánimos, como diciendo yo estoy hay para ti que era lo único que ella había pedido a todos que estubieran para ella….

AL DIA SIGUIENTE (LUNES POR LA MAÑANA )

[ CASA DE LOS TREE LIGHTS ]

_**Aveces aun que lo desees, no se cumple...**_

Seiya se levanto temprano estaba contento, por que vería a su querida bombón mientras que esperaba a sus hermanos, Taiki estaba en el comedor viendo las revistas y hablando con su manager mientras que ponía mala cara, Yaten llego con ellos pero tenia el seño fruncido (había tenido un mal sueño, ademas tenia un mal presentimiento de este día pero no dijo nada)..

Seiya- ya es hora de irnos chicos .

Así se subieron en su carro y se fueron directo ala preparatoria, Yaten venia de mal humor mientras que Seiya le salían brillos solo de pensar en su bombón y que harían hoy estaba pensando en muchas cosas..

Taiki estaba en lo suyo pensado en que el duo Yue, les va a dar competencia salieron en todos los periódicos y su popularidad iba en aumento a de mas se a nuncio que el mas joven de los dos integrantes entraría a estudiar a una preparatoria pero no decían a cual, pero el igual que Yaten tenían un mal presentimiento por esa razón no les dijo a sus hermanos para que no cambiaran de humor o empeoran viendo a Seiya con una sonrisa tonta en su cara y a Yaten con el seño en su frente …

[ CASA TSUKINO ]

Serena se despedía de su mama y se subió a la moto de Ayhet, el la llevo sin decir palabra ala preparatoria (Serena traía su uniforme pero un poco mas corto de lo que lo usan con medias negras y unas zapatillas negras con cordones cruzados sin tacón los listones de su pelo negros , asían resaltar mas su cabello plateado rubio, Ayhet venia con una chamarra de piel pero se veía que traía camisa blanca con una corbata y pantalón gris )

[ PREPARATORIA ]

_**El amor o tu mismo...**_

Llegaron pero se estaciono atrás de la preparatoria por que había mucha gente en la entrada como si esperaran a alguien..

Serena se bajo de la moto y Ayhet se quito el casco y vio a Serena con esa mirada gris que tiene y le sonrió.

Ayhet- se fuerte (mientras que busca algo en su chamarra le da un colgante con una pequeña luna )tu eres muy valiosa.

Serena- gracias Ayhet..

Ayhet se va en su moto, Serena se pone el colgante , ella tiene gente que la quiere Ayhet su mama su papa incluso Samy ,Calet y Fraulet, Garet y ademas esta la gente de la luna que ahora es su responsabilidad cuidar..

Serena va caminando segura asía la preparatoria con aire elegante se sentía diferente mas liviana al caminar y ya no sentía como antes es como si algo hubira despertado...

Serena entrada ala escuela y ve un gran alboroto era similar como cuando entraron sus amigos lo thee lights pudo ver que las chicas ya estaban hay, y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, y cerca de hay vio a los del club de teatro y se fue con ellos tenia que ajustar su horario para poder ir ala luna sin que se le complicara.

Así se fue sin que viera que calet salia de la limosina con dos guardaespaldas mientras que caminaba serio pero con una sonrisa coqueta que derretía alas chicas que tenían carteles con su nombre pero realmente el estaba sudando, para el era muy difícil solo esperaba que nadie se le acercara demasiado...

Las chicas estaban tratando de verlo Mina estaba con corazones en los ojos ...

Mina-el es totalmente mi tipo

Lita- pero tu no ibas por Yaten

Mina- jajaja puedo ir por los dos ademas Yaten no me ase tanto caso y el se ve totalmente guapo..

Emy – no es bueno acosar alas personas..

Mina- que dices yo no acoso ala gente.

Emy-ademas tenemos que concentrarnos en ver a Serena y hablar con ella..

Lita – es verdad nos tiene que platicar ( mientras que mueve sus dedos ) que paso ese día con ese muchacho...

En eso pasan los thee lihgs y alcanzan a escuchar y Seiya solo las ve y se queda con la duda pero no les iria a preguntar todavía recuerda lo de la pelea que habían tenido donde le prohibieron textualmente que no se acercara a su bombón y se va sin que darse a saludarlas Taiki y Yaten de mal humor si saludaron.

Taiki-hola chicas buenos días como estan saben por que hay mucho ruido en la escuela (por favor que no se lo que yo pienso )

Yaten- presta atención por que mina se veía emocionada y la ve sin nada..

Mina – (se adelanta y grita ) Calet Tsuki del grupo Yue esta en nuestra escuela vaya tener a los three lights pero tener a Calet Tsuki es demasiado para mi corazón ...

Yaten- quee ese enano esta aquí !se va mientras jala a un resignado Taiki al salón...

Mientras que Yaten le recriminaba no a haberle dicho nada...

Seiya ya estaba en el salón esperando a su bombón, también se le vino ala mente lo que dijo Lita el chico con que se fue, bueno a lo mejor no era nada que aria hoy con su bombón comerían su lonche juntos tenia que lograr eso, comer juntos era una buena oportunidad para que platicaran y le dijera sobre que día podían salir juntos si lo tenia todo planeado solo esperaba ver ese rostro con esa sonrisa que lo asía soñar el beso que le robo mientras dormía todavía lo tenia en la mente como olvidar algo que era para el un sueño eso labios tan tibios aunque solo fue un rose con eso tiene para hacer que todo su cuerpo vibre...

Los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar en el salón solo faltaba Serena pero ella tenia permiso, para llegar tarde por que estaba con el club de teatro y música asiendo ajustes para su presentación en el festival escolar que era muy importante para esa preparatoria..

Seiya se fijo que Serena no llegaba y eso le inquieto y no fue el único las chicas también vieron el asiento vació y se dieron miradas entre si que no fueron desapercibidas por los hermanos thee ligthts en eso entra la maestra ..

Por favor tomen asiento y guarden silencio tengo un anuncio que dar, hay un nuevo alumno por las miradas que tienen creo que ya saben a quien me refiero y como siempre les pido ser maduros y que se comporten, en especial este alumno prohibo expresamente que lo acosaran com preguntas y firmas de autógrafos por que el quiere llevar una vida escolar tranquila por favor pasa al salón.

Calet entra al salón todos lo miran el traía el uniforme del salón su pelo rubio corto y sus ojos azules oscuros como el mar en noche dejo mudas a muchas chicas pero mas es su mirada fria que no concordaba con su sonrisa.

Maestra- Diga una breve presentación..

Calet- yo soy Calet Tsuki soy parte del duo Yue les agradecería que por favor no se me acerquen amenos que sea por un motivo importante y necesario por que tengo que concentrarme en los estudios y mi carrera (mientras que da una sonrisa que es coqueta pero no llega a sus ojos que eran frios )...

Maestra-haber donde se puede sentar así tome asiento atrás del asiento vació de la derecha junto ala ventana (atrás del asiento de serena pero estaba vació por que ella todavía no llegaba )

Así lo hizo y estuvo callado todas lo miraban furtivamente, mientras que el las ignoraba solo pensaba en donde estaría su princesa estaba seguro que este era su salón.

Yaten y Seiya estaban de mal humor no les caía bien ese chico arrogante de seguro todo lo asía por publicidad por que ellos estaban estudiando hay y eso aria que la gente se fijara mas.

Maestra – bueno sigan con el estudio libre los que tengan que ir a ayudar con el festival vayan, si alguno solo quiere vagar lo sabre (le da una mirada de advertencia.)

Todos se levantan y la primera es Mina que va directo a Calet y el no puede hacer nada cuando ella llega a su escritorio .

Mina- hola soy Mina Aino ya que tu eres nuevo te puedo llevar a un recorrido por la preparatoria (mientras que intenta tomarle la mano ).

Calet- (evita que le tome la mano muy bruscamente )señorita no me gusta que me toquen y no gracias no necesito que me enseñen la preparatoria y haga el favor de no acercarse ami..

Mina – o vamos no seas tímido, yo no voy hacer como las demás chicas que son tus fan yo solo quiero ser tu amiga ( nueva estrategia y ser tu novia jajaja).

Las chicas la miraban y tan bien los tree lights bueno solo Yaten y Taiki a uno le salia humo y el otro se le asía interesante mientras que Seiya manda mensajes a Serena y ella le contestaba que estaba en algo del festival pero que iba al salón por algo Seiya se levanta y va en su búsqueda.

Calet – no gracias no me interesa tu amistad (y se voltea dejando a mina perpleja.)

Lita- (se acerca ) oye no tienes que ser tan grosero Mina solo quiere ser amable aveces se pasa pero tiene buenas intenciones y no te creas por que eres un cantante ni Yaten es así( mientras que lo señala ).

Calet-(mira a Yaten vaya el enano) muy bien le debo una disculpa ala señorita pero aun así declino su amistad no me gusta que se me acerquen así (mientras la ve con sus ojos azul marino a Lita que se sonroja ) que si es todo (mientras que mueve la mano cono diciendo que se fueran, seguro se veía como un patán pero no podía soportar que estuvieran muy cerca)y voltea la cara para otra parte..

Lita- ( se queda de piedra es amor a primera vista piensa )

Mina – eres difícil no, pero estoy segura que ca iras por mi (seras mi objetivo nada es imposible para la diosa del amor ).

Calet- eres tonta o que (me esta poniendo el estomago revuelto[ pero no voltea a verla esperando que se valla] )

[ PASILLO FUERA DEL SALON ]

Serena caminaba sin mucho animo de ir al salón pero había dejado su bolso en el salón y tenia que tomarlo y su lonche en eso ve a Seiya caminando asía ella con una sonrisa encantadora el era un buen amigo le sonrió .

Seiya – bombón pensé que no habías venido a la escuela (se mira mas hermosa de lo normal)..

Serena- jejeje es que estoy en algo del festival pero es secreto...

Seiya – en serio que puedo a ser para que me reveles ese secreto ( mientras que se le acerca de modo seductor )

Serena -nada es secreto( mientras que se sonroja ).

Seiya- ya te propuse matrimonio eso esta todavía en pie, mmm pero si no te vasta te puedo dar mil placeres todos los que jamas has visto hasta hoy.. (mientras que toma su mano y la besa)..

Serena – jajaja hay Seiya que bromista eres si te refieres a comida no me vas a poder convencer...

Seiya- aunque soy directo no me entiendes verdad, mi hermosa bombón (mientras que suelta su mano derrotado)

serena- jajaja (se sonroja, la risa fue nerviosa )hay Seiya mejor hay que ir al salón tengo que ir por mi lonche.

Seiya-yo te invito en la cafetería, es que no hay que ir (estan las chicas de seguro se le van a pegar como moscas si nos ven a los dos y luego esta ese tipo)

Serena – no hay esta mi maletín también y lo necesito pero dime por que no quieres entrar.

Seiya -bueno es que entro un nuevo estudiante que es un colega cantante que no me cae bien.

Serena-(un cantante )puede ser que … (mientras que camina mas rápido ) vamos Seiya...

En eso entra Serena todos se le quedan viendo se veía mas hermosa de lo normal Serena se acerca asu asiento para tomar sus cosas

Calet la ve y sonríe que no fue desapercibida por Mina y Seiya.

Las chicas se le acercaron ella ya sabia que iban a decirle.

Serena -lo que tengan que decir no lo quiero oír por favor mantengan su distancia también en la escuela a menos que sea necesario, ojala que no (dejando con las palabras en la boca a Emy que era la que iba a decir [ voltea y ve a Calet ] ) Calet-nii vamos a comer algo y me cuentas por que no me dijiste que ibas a entrar ala escuela (todos voltearon Seiya estaba esperando se le abrió la boca , primero por lo que les dijo alas chicas otra por que dijo Calet -nii)...

Calet- si ya tengo hambre( mientras que camina alado de Serena dejando a todos sorprendidos tanto que cuando ya habían salido a Seiya se le prendió el foco y salio detrás de ellos )...

Yaten y Taiki se quedaron viendo pero las chicas se quedaron calladas y salieron del salón y prefirieron no decir nada..

Serena caminaba fuera del salón con Calet y Seiya los alcanzo y se puso alado de Serena poniéndola en medio.

Mientras que todos al pasar veían como dos chicos super guapos y cantantes se mataban con la mirada mientras que Serena caminaba como si nada a su lado ..

Calet que estaba en el salón de música el estaba sentado en el piso junto con serena y ella le daba parte de su lonche que era muy grande mientras que Seiya del otro lado había comprado lonche y los veía como analizando..

calet- Serenity ellas son (las que te traicionaron ).

Serena – si (las que eran mis amigas).

Calet- sabes yo estoy contigo (siempre lo estaré desde hoy hasta el fin de mis días, seré siempre fiel ami princesa )..

Serena- lo se ( gracias adiós que el esta aquí )

Calet- ¿estas bien ?..

Serena – estoy bien (mentira no lo estoy ,verlas y que me hablaran como si nada me pone mal )..

Mientras que Seiya veía alucinado todo esto es como si hablaran por telepatía ¿como?¿cuando?¿ por que ?..

Seiya- bombón se llevan muy bien desde cuando se conocen y que paso como las chicas.. (lo decía entre enojado y desconcertado)

Serena-ahhh( como puedo explicarlo)..

Calet- (le dice bombón que confianza es esa )de toda la vida (sin dudar)..

Seiya- en serio (no le creo)..

Serena – Calet es un buen amigo como también lo eres tu, sabes Seiya las cosas con las chicas se rompieron por cosas que no entiendo así que por favor no me preguntes por ellas, ni les digas nada de mi.,

Calet – (solo guarda silecio pero le a vienta la mirada que dice que es un tonto)

Seiya- (que habrá pasado) no se que decir solo espero que resuelvan sus diferencias y te apoyo en todo bombón...

Serena- muy bien a comer mientras que comía su comida (se la dio ayhet)...

Después de comer serena se despidió de Seiya y le dijo que llevaría a Calet a recorrer ala escuela Seiya quería ir pero el varios alumnos lo detuvieron querían que participara en un evento del festival..

Serena hablaba con Calet era como si toda la vida hubieran estado juntos Serena le hablo de los three lights y que eran de otro planeta la pelea con galaxia y que ahora vivían aquí en la tierra..

Calet- (se quería reír así que eran chicas chicos )cof, cof...

Serena – Calet que te parece si en la noche voy a la luna tengo que ver como puedo ayudar en la luna estado pensando y me siento muy emocionada voy a ser todo lo que me digan para ser una gran princesa -gobernante lo que sea pero esta vez voy a proteger con todo y a todos..

Calet- (solo puede mirar sus ojos) si mi princesa la estaré esperando donde me diga para ir con usted si quiere que la acompañe al fin del universo con gusto lo are mientras se inca y besa su mano se levanta y se despide por este momento tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas pero siempre estaré donde estés (esta vez no te dejare sola, viviré sin arrepentirme de nada)..

Serena lo ve partir y ve su mano dos besos en un solo día que vergüenza camina al salón de música para practicar un poco mas y le manda mensajes Ayhet de como va en su día...

[ ARCO DE LA PREPARATORIA ENTRADA ]

En la entrada de la preparatoria estaban ya Haruka y Michiru entraron y pudieron ver alas chicas junto con rey que había venido de su escuela las miraron desde lejos .

Estaban platicando de como Serena las ignoro y como el cantante Calet del duo Yue se fue con ella y llegaron a la conclusión equivocada el era el muchacho que se fue con Serena aquella noche por que tenia el cabello rubio...

_**Ayhet- tiene el cabello rubio pero ojos grises +++**_

_**Calet-tiene cabello rubio pero ojos azul marino (pero es mas bajito)++++**_

_**Fraulet-tiene el cabello rubio pero puntas negras como rayitos y ojos azul claros ++++**_

( De hay de la confucion de ellas por que solo vieron a un chico con gorra que le salían unos cabellos rubios)...

Haruka y michiru escucharon pero no se acercaron tenían que hablar con su princesa ellas en persona..

Pero había alguien que las estaba vigilando y ese era Calet (estaba sentado en un árbol) que no escuchaba bien pero estaba tratando de analizarlas con su espera de hielo como le dijo Fraulet ellas ya no tenían el sello de la luna en sus plumas vaya eso quiere decir que en el momento que ellas ya no son sus guardianas ,deben de aparecer otras guardianas ( mientras que ve al cielo) pero lo que era una sorpresa es que esas dos chicas todavía eran files a su princesa eso era sorprendente y mas por que Urano era uno de los planetas que tenían un especie de conflicto en la antigua luna..

Darien estaba también el la escuela estaba buscando a Serena y en eso ve a Seiya que estaba muy pensativo vaya el cantante ahora que lo recuerda el le declaro su amor por su princesa, pasa como si nada alado de Seiya que solo lo ve y camina también como si nada a su lado los pensamientos de los dos son los mismos ´´_**ella es miá y no te la dejare**_** ´´...**

Mientras que Serena ya estaba cambiada de un pantalón azul a cuatros y blusa blanca, una boina que tapaba sus ondagos y ve a Ayhet en su moto esperándola y el como siempre le sonríe se sube en la moto se pone el casco y se van ella aferrada a su espalada sin saber que una batalla por su amor estaba por comenzar...

SALUDOS A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACE FELIZ LEERLOS Y ME ANIMAN …..


End file.
